100 Characters
by Suki77
Summary: 100 Character challenge! Thank you jodiexlovesxanime for the idea! but yours is about bottles lol .-. OC warning.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: I got bored and I'm taking jodiexluvsxanime's idea with the 100 themes thingy but I think I'm going to have it in the real world and different characters pop up and…things happen. Lmao xD**

**Disclaimer: I don't own whatever characters I end up using cept for my OC.**

**Chapter Uno (One): Naruto Uzumaki**

I woke up my usual way, falling off the bed. I grumbled as I stood up, stretching my stiff body.

"Ehhhhhhhh. Why did I have to wake up at 5?" I asked myself as I looked at my clock on my nightstand. I looked around my black room and eyed my anime, manga, and sketch books. I walked over to my open book and looked at the drawing I was still working on. It was one of Naruto.

"I wish you were real…" I mumbled, tracing my fingers where I drew the outline of his face. I stared at the 2-deminsional boy, and placed him down with a sigh.

I walked into my empty hall, I live alone. My parents left me here when they went to Paris and they told me they were never coming back after they got there. My parents don't care about what I do or who I have over. Oh well.

I took a quick shower and threw on some sweats and mopped my hair into a pony tail. I got off yesterday for Christmas break. I have 2 weeks of pure boredom to kill. When I walked into the dark hallway, I heard a weird noise coming from my room.

*Bam!*

"Ah! How did I get here!" I heard a voice yell from my room, they sounded very familiar. I walked to my door and hesitantly knocked. The noise from my room stopped.

"Is a-anyone in t-there?" I trembled, not knowing what was going to happen. There was no reply to my question. "I guess it was in my head then?" I chuckled nervously as I trembled opening up my door. I looked around the room, it was empty of people. I let out a huge sigh of relief and walked to my desk, I was about to turn on my lamp.

Something fell on top of me; I was quickly pulled into a tight headlock. I screamed at the top of my lungs, even though I knew no one could hear me.

"Who are you and where am I?" The stranger barked to me.

"I-I'm S-Sam, and you're in Michigan." I answered the voice.

The stranger let me go and put me on my chair, facing me towards him. I couldn't see his face well, and I was dying to know who they were. "And who are you?" I asked, eyeing the boy.

"Why do you need to know?" The boy countered.

"Let's see… you broke into MY house, and holding me AGAINST my will." I replied, annoyed. The boy brushed his hand in his hair, debating to tell me his name or not. He finally looked at me, I'm pretty sure he's going to tell me.

"Um… It's Naruto Uzumaki." Naruto stated, looking at me. My jaw dropped, not believing this impersonator.

"HAHA. Funny. Who uses a name from an anime? If you didn't want to tell me your name just say so." I pouted, looking away from the kid.

"Anime?" The boy asked me confused. I rolled my eyes.

"I'm turning on my lamp now." I stated, reaching towards it.

*Click* *Click*

I moved my eyes towards the boy's face. My mouth dropped as I saw his whisker scars, his spiky blond hair, and his deep blue eyes. I looked away, he looked JUST LIKE Naruto, and I couldn't take it.

"I never knew you were pretty." Naruto chuckled, scratching the back of his head. _**'He acts like him too…'**_ I thought to myself as a blush crept onto my cheeks, I knew I was for sure far from pretty.

'_**I guess I'll play along with this guy's game. Wasn't going to bed anyway.' **_I thought to myself as I smiled at the boy.

"So you like the anime Naruto?" I asked him, jumping up and going to my Naruto anime collection. The boy didn't reply, so I grabbed the series and set them next to my DVD player. "Were watching them then!" I cheered, setting up the first DVD, and plopping onto my bed next to Naruto.

Naruto watched the anime curiously, and blushed red at the embarrassing parts that Naruto went through. Like the kiss with Sasuke, and the fan girls jumping him. He had loving eyes whenever Sakura was on the screen, and then Hinata practically confessing that she likes Naruto in her thought appears. His eyes got big, now knowing why she was so shy to him.

After watching the first, second, and third box set, Naruto got up. He paced in front of the bed, rubbing his temples.

"Why is my life on there? Why am I and my friends exposed in this unknown place?" Naruto yelled to me, stepping towards me. I started to tremble, I was scared of Naruto, and he's the one who somehow got here.

"I-I didn't know i-it was r-real." I stuttered, looking into his eyes. He turned away, frustrated, and then he just poofed away. "What the heck is going on…?" I said to myself, rubbing my head, and then plopping onto my chair in front of my drawing desk.

"I'm in the mood to draw Kakashi…" I mumbled to myself as I flipped through a manga book until I found a perfect picture of the sensei. I worked on him for the rest of the day, thinking about the boy who called himself Naruto and then poofed away in front of my eyes.

"Maybe it was Naruto Uzumaki." I mumbled as I sketched the base of Kakashi's mask.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: This weekend has been pretty interesting for me, and pretty creepy, but I'm pree sure you guys don't care so ill continue onto CHAPTER 2! WOO! YEAH! AHEM! Hope you guys love it…..well sorta, either way oh well, and maybe review? Pweaseee?**

**Disclaimer: Don't own character used from Naruto, so suck it **

**Chapter Dos(Two): Kakashi Hatake**

It's been over a week since Naruto appeared into my house, and for the past couple days I have a crazy urge that I was being watched. I was working on my wonderful Kakashi, deciding not to corrupt my mind by making yaoi of him and Iruka (Devilish smile).

"Raaammmmmeeeeeennnnnnnnnn." I groaned to myself as I walked into my kitchen brainlessly, looking to see if I have any of my favorite noodles left. I open the cabinet to find it empty, including the fridge, which was wiped clean too.

"WHAT THE HELLO KITTY! I JUST RESTOCKED YESTERDAY! HOW DID I RUN OUT OF FOOD ALREADY!" I shriek as I step out of the kitchen to look for something non breakable to throw at my wall. I chose the frying pan that I just happen to keep by my couch.

*THUMP*

A hole formed into the wall.

"CRAP!" I yell as the wall slowly gets bigger. "What the hell?" I ask as I now notice that the hole has a purple color to it and I figure is appearing.

Soon the figure finally steps into my living room, having grey birdlike hair, one eye showing, and Japanese porn reading. A man that looks like Kakashi looks up as he appears. "Hi, now where am I?" He asks with a causal tone of voice, I nearly faint.

"Now, now. I have questions for you and they will be answered. How did you get one of my squad members here and why do you know so much about squad 7?" His voice going a octave lower.

"H-How did you get h-here? And w-who are you?" I stuttered, leaning on my couch to keep balance, the man was getting awfully close to me.

"Oh pardon my manners. I am Kakashi Hatake, from the village hidden in the leaves." He says, leaning towards me like I'm a little child. "And you are?" He asked me, tilting his head, fake grin showing from behind his mask.

"Well, I'm Sam." I state, looking away.

"Is that short for something?" He asks me.

"Yeah, short for Samantha, only my parents call me that." I state in return.

"Where are they now?" He questions.

"They left me for Paris last year, there not coming back." I reply, getting annoyed that I'm the one that has to answer questions.

"How did you even get here?" I ask, confused.

"Well, when Naruto came to me about this strange place and this girl that had video tapes of our group and all I found the conspirator of this whole situation. To spare his life, he taught me the jutsu he created, and sent me here. Now where are these so called video tapes?" He briefly explains, and then begins to shuffle through my things in the living room.

"In my room, and I've always had them, so you better not take them of brake them, those cost a lot of money." I stated, walking to my room to grab the box sets.

"There's more than just these?" Kakashi asks, raising an eyebrow at my huge collection of all the Naruto box sets that are out.

"Oh millions young child." I muttered, throwing in the first DVD for him.

"I would like to be alone to watch these." Kakashi muttered, watching the TV carefully as everything in them fell into place.

-3 Days later-

Kakashi walks out of my living room, awestruck.

"How'd it go?" I ask, looking up from my laptop.

"You're going back to the village with me." Kakashi mutters, eyes cold.

"Why say it so rudely?" I pout, closing my laptop shut.

"Because you will be a prisoner, until we know what to do with you and your knowledge." He mutters, walking up to my spot.

"OH WAIT WAIT WAIT! Can I at least get my clothes?" I plead, throwing my hands up.

Kakashi looks at me for a moment and then sighs. "You got 5 minutes." He mutters, and then follows me to my room. I quickly throw my clothes in a bag, stuffing as much as I can. And soon enough, I was forced to leave in 5 minutes sharp.

Kakashi made chakra handcuffs on me; I already knew I wouldn't be able to break them, so I sighed in annoyance. "I don't even have chakra." I muttered in a pouty voice.

"Doesn't mean you're not dangerous. Take Rock Lee for example." Kakashi chuckles.

"Technically he does. If he didn't, he wouldn't have been able to open the gates of chakra at the chunin exams. What now old man, you just got poned by a- OWCH!" I was cut off my something digging into my wrists, it was the chakra cuffs.

Kakashi chuckled. "Don't make me do the thousand fingers of death on your ass." I muttered, pouting.

Kakashi finally made the chakra signs and created the portal. He pushed me in, and himself stepped in. In a matter of minutes, we were at the opening gates of Konoha. I sighed, knowing that this was going to be my home, without technology.

"You know, many fan girls would kill to be in this position. Hand cuffed by the pervy masked nin- OWCH! STOP DOING THAT!" I got cut off again by the cuffs.

"Stop making rude comments." He adds, walking me into the gates.

"Make me." I pout.

We soon arrive to the Hokage building, and we go in to meet Tsunade. "Don't be rude, don't be rude, don't be rude." I whispered to myself as I walked into the office.

"Why is this child handcuffed?" Tsunade asks, annoyed at what Kakashi did.

"He made me leave my home!" I fake cry, attempting to get Kakashi in trouble.

Tsunade glares at Kakashi. "Is this true Kakashi?" she asks, eyeing him.

"Yep." He stretches his back.

"Why?" She questions.

"She knows too much about us, I need to know what to do with her." He mutters, annoyed.

"What do you know about us?" Tsunade questions, looking to me now.

"Everything." I mutter, looking down.

Tsunade looks at Kakashi questioningly, he just shrugs his shoulders.

"Well, have her stay at Naruto's tonight. I'll need the night to figure out what to do." She waves us out, rubbing her forehead.

Kakashi leaves real quickly, and then comes back with Naruto. He squints his eyes at me. "Hey your that chick from last week!" He states, pointing at me accusingly.

"Yeah. Your SENSEI decided to take me from my peaceful NONVIOLENT home and take me here where I can possibly DIE." I mutter, pouting the whole time. Kakashi pats Naruto's head.

"She's all yours." He mutters, walking away from us.

"Wait! I need another bed put in my house!" Naruto yells to Kakashi, who has already disappeared.

"I'll sleep on the floor. I need something cold at the moment." I sulk as I walk to Naruto's apartment, ignoring eye contact with everyone that walks by, but I feel their eyes on me.

"Why are they looking at me Naruto?" I ask, looking at him from the corner of my eye.

"Well… They don't know who you are, annndd your lack of interest in what the village looks like interests them." He mutters, throwing his hands on the back of his head.

"Oh I'm interested, but I don't want to meet anyone at the moment, so I'm ignoring everyone's eye contact." I state, lifting my head up a little.

"Oh you dress weird too." Naruto states, looking me up and down. I look down at my muffin shirt and skinny jeans.

"You don't like em?" I mutter in a pouty voice. Throwing my arms up and giving a quick twirl.

Naruto didn't answer. So I just sighed and kept walking along. Once we got to his apartment, I walked next to the bed and plopped on the floor, and as I expected, it was cold. I knocked out knowing I was going to feel stiff the next morning.

**A/N: TWO NEW CHARACTERS IN ONE! BOOYA! Well, I actually didn't mean to, it was on accident but I'm too lazy to care. So review maybe? Peace outtt!**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: So I realized that last chapter there was actually 2 new characters in it. I kinda noticed that before I published but I just decided not to care. AND SORRY THAT I DIDN'T UPDATE IN FOREVER! I SHOULD OF! .**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto or any of the characters, but I do own a Zelda game that I can't play because my wii is broken…**

**Chapter Tres(Three): Sakura Haruno**

I woke up to my back practically screaming at me. I groaned as I stretched and rolled over. I opened my eyes slowly in the light that was leaking into the room. I rubbed my eyes and rose up from my sleeping position on the floor. I scanned the room, forgetting how I had got there the night before, then my eyes rested on a sleeping Naruto.

_***Oh. It's just Naruto.***_ I thought as I looked away. I looked back at him a moment later with wide eyes. _***Wait! Naruto! I MUST BE DREAMING!* **_I thought to myself as I freaked out, crawling backwards till I hit the wall. My fan girl instincts were kicking in and I had to force myself not to scream in excitement. Naruto rolled over in his bed, and I knew he was about to wake up. And on cue, he did.

He rolled back onto his other side, the side I was on and opened up his big blue eyes. They instantly landed on me, and he gave a little smile to me before he rubbed his eyes awake. I returned his smile when he stopped rubbing his eyes and looked at me again. "Good morning Naru-chan. Thank you for letting me stay here when things get figured out." I said to the sleepy blond quietly.

"No problem… er… Sam right? You might want to change your name to something more… normal here." Naruto said tiredly.

"Yeah you right." I said, thinking of a good name to use here. "Hmm… How about Chidoru?" I asked after a moment of thinking.

"It sounds a little like chidori…" Naruto thought out loud. I nodded a little bit and laughed slightly, scratching the back of my head.

"I knew it sounded like something!" I said in between chuckles.

"But it kind of works for you. You picked a good name Chido-chan." Naruto commented, looking at me. I looked down to hide my faint blush. I looked back up when I composed myself.

"Thanks Naru-chan! Oh yeah! When will I be able to meet Sakura?" I asked, my head tilting a little to the side curiously. I was eager to meet everyone. I want to before Tsunade made any decision on what to do with me.

Naruto sprang up from his spot, excitement filling him. "We can right now! I'll go get her!" Naruto yelled excitedly as he threw on his clothes and ran out the door, leaving me on the floor stunned by the quickness.

Naruto finally came back 10 minutes later, someone was cautiously trailing behind him, she had pink hair, and big green eyes. She looked around the house nervously until her eyes landed on me. She seemed nervous and curious at first and then her eyes softened as she concluded that I wasn't dangerous.

"Hey, I'm Sakura Haruno. It's really pleased to meet you. What's your name?" The pinkette asked me, extending her hand out the help me up off the ground. I smiled and accepted her hand.

"Hello Sakura, I'm Chidoru, it's very pleased to meet you." I stated, once I got to my feet. I smiled a toothless grin. Then Sakura looked me up and down and scowled a little bit.

"Okay. First thing we need to do is get you decent clothing. What are you even wearing? It looks like you came from a different universe!" Sakura exclaimed. I shot a look as Naruto that screamed don't even say it.

"Haha! Me? A different universe? I actually happened to design these clothes! Some day people will wear this everywhere!" I cheered, hoping my lie would change the subject. It worked. YES! So after a little bit of hanging out in Naruto's house, Sakura forced me out to go shopping real quickly. I. Hate. Shopping. End of discussion.

After we got to the store, I trekked to the back of the store and looked at the clothes. I instantly grabbed some black shorts that went to my knee, a long sleeved mesh shirt; a low cut navy blue t-shirt to go over that, and the usual ninja shoes. I smiled at the new outfit that I was getting, and I can wear my old clothes when I don't go around anywhere outside. I walked to the front where all the weapons were.

I sighed in frustration as I eyed all the weapons. I didn't know what to get. So I settled on the usual shuriken and kunai. I grabbed a leg pouch and walked around the store until I spotted Sakura. She turned to look at me when I walked up to her, and she eyed the things I had in my hands.

"Perfect!" She said, clasping her hands together. We quickly got to the check-out line and paid for the clothes and weapons. She turned to look at me. "Okay now go change so I can throw those clothes away… no offence." She said, gesturing to the clothes that I was wearing.

I nodded okay, and I walked to the changing room. After I threw on my clothes, I looked at myself in the mirror. Yeah, I so looked like a ninja now. I smiled at myself excitedly and stepped out of the changing room, Sakura looked me up and down approvingly.

"You look great Chidoru!" She said excitedly as she led me out of the store. I'm actually kind of surprised; I would think that Sakura would just suck. But you actually have to talk to her. You can't make an assumption by just watching an anime, because that doesn't show her true self.

I walked around with Sakura for a while around the village, I wasn't even listening to what Sakura was talking about, and I was busy looking around everywhere. I looked at everything and everyone. Excitement filled me, my eyes jumped from one place to another.

My eyes settled on one of the people walking by. They stopped in their tracks as they stared at me confused. Sakura flashed them a smile and waved them over. I instantly knew who they were, and flashed a smile too. Gotta make a great first impression!

"Hey Sakura, who the chick with you?" The boy asked, his eyes lingering on the unknown girl next to Sakura.

"Oh this is Chidoru! She's new to the village!" Sakura said excitedly, nudging me up ahead of her as she introduced me.

"It's great to meet you!" I said with a smirk.

**A/N: WHO CAN IT BE! MWAHAHAHAHA! CLIFF HANGER!**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: I was planning on doing this so you don't have to wait so long I'm so nice!**

**Disclaimer: Don't own Naruto. Got it?**

**Chapter quatro (four): Kiba Inuzuka**

"Oh I'm sorry I never said my name." The boy smirked, revealing small fangs, and scratching the back of his head. "I'm Kiba." Kiba said, holding out his hand for me to shake. I greatly accepted it, and offered a smile. I heard a small bark coming from his coat and a little dog popped out and peered up at me.

"Awwwh! A puppy!" I cooed, even though I knew he had one, but I didn't know he was THAT cute! I slowly offered my hand to him, seeing if he trusted me to pet him or not. He sniffed my hand and after a little bit he nuzzled his head under it. I smiled and happily pet him.

"His name is Akamaru, and he must like you because he never lets anyone pet him." Kiba informed me, looking surprised that his dog trusted me when he didn't even know me at all. I looked up and smiled at the Kiba.

"Well he's adorable!" I cooed, continuing to pet his dog. He smiled at me, and then looked at Sakura questioningly.

"I'm going to go; Kakashi must be looking for me!" Sakura stated as she turned around and left. I turned to look at the retreating Sakura and looked back at Kiba, who was watching her walk away.

"She did not just do what I think she did!" I said as I looked back at her figure quickly disappearing.

"I'm afraid that she did." Kiba chuckled.

_***She calls Kiba over to meet me then leaves? Not suspicious at all... Maybe she was trying to get rid of me? How rude!***_I thought to myself as my eyebrow twitched. "I thought we were getting along great." I said to myself, hanging my head low. Kiba looked at me confused.

"What do you mean?" Kiba asked me.

"She basically dumped me on you." I said, looking at him. My eyes locked to his. "I didn't know I was being a burden." I added, breaking the stare.

"You're not a burden, she just doesn't really know you yet and after all the things that have happened, and a lot of us have been having problems with being able to trust people. So don't take it personally." Kiba stated, as he led me around the village. After a while we decided to stop at a bench on a path near the forest edge.

"So anyway, where are you from?" He asked me, placing his hands behind his head, leaning back, and eyeing my curiously. Akamaru was snuggled on his lap, waiting for a chance to jump on mine. I thought for a moment to his question. I trusted him, so I was going to tell him the truth.

"Far away from here." I said with a sigh, looking up at the sky, hoping that I could maybe see my universe. Kiba continued to look at me, he became suspicious. "Where I come from, we have all this technology, the dress style is completely different, and we don't have chakra at all. We can't have special gifts we get from our family, and we live very boring lives. We call our home Earth, and the people that are running it are killing it." I turned to look at him; he was staring at me, interested in what I was saying.

"I happened to be living in a country called the United States of America in a state called Michigan and in a small town near Detroit. I lived alone for over a year. My parents ditched me there when they got a chance to go to a different country across the world. They left in a heartbeat and then sent me a letter saying they were never coming back. I don't miss my home. I have no friends anyway so nothing was really keeping me there." I finished explaining to Kiba. I leaned back on the bench and put my hands on the back of my head and sighed. It felt like a great weight came off of my shoulders. Akamaru jumped on me and curled up on my lap.

I smiled and looked down at the dog. He was looking up at me, a doggie smile on his face. I set my hand down from the back of my head and began to pet him. I then turned to look at Kiba again. He seemed to be in thought. After a moment of silence, he looked back up at me.

"Strangely, I believe you. I don't know why, but you have this… scent to you. I can't explain it, but it's nothing like anything I smelled before. It's like a mix of intelligence, and confusion. I know you are different, and I think it's kind of cool!" Kiba said in a chuckle. I looked at him, knowing that I believed him. I looked down to Akamaru, who got up and bounced back to Kiba's lap. I pinched the bridge of my nose; a piercing headache was filling my head.

"Kakashi doesn't trust me. He dragged me here saying that 'I knew too much' and that I was 'under arrest' and I'm going to be 'a prisoner'. But, without Naruto showing up to my house first off, I would never be here!" I said throwing my hands up, Kiba looked a little worried.

"Why did he do that?" He asked, looking interested again.

"Because in my world, this universe is part of an anime that we call Naruto. I've watched it all, so I know everything that happens in this world. And Kakashi didn't like the fact that I knew everything that he didn't." I explained more, my headache increased. I rested my head into my hands and sighed from frustration. There was silence between us until Kiba piped up again.

"…So you knew me before we were even introduced?" Kiba asked, looking at me intently.

"Yeah." I replied. There was a still silence. My head pounded in pain. I began to rub my temples.

"Are you alright?" Kiba asked me, placing his elbows on his knees to look at my face. I lifted my head from my hands and looked at a concerned face.

"Just a headache, don't worry, I get them all the time." I assured with a pained expression. Kiba looked at me, still concerned. Then something I didn't expect happened….

Kakashi poofed in front of us. I could see the smile on his face as he bent down to look at my face.

"Tsunade will see you know. I'll escort you, Kiba you can come along too." Kakashi said to me and Kiba, who looked confused but the nodded.

The walk to the Hokage office was silent, but I didn't really care, the silence was nice, and there was a cool breeze. I smiled as the wind hit me and blew back my hair. Wind always eased my headaches, and when we reached the Hokage office, mine was gone. I felt completely refreshed.

I walked into the office; Tsunade was sitting at her desk working on paperwork, when she saw me she set down her pen and leaned back. "How was your fist day in our world? And I heard you changed your name to fit in better here. What is it?" Tsunade asked me, with a small smile on her face. I returned it.

"It was interesting. I met Sakura, she took me shopping, and then I met Kiba and we were hanging out since. And I changed my name to Chidoru." I stated, looking at the Hokage with interest. She smiled at me again and then leaned forward.

"I decided to not imprison you. And Kakashi showed an interest to see if you have the ability to become a ninja, he feels that you might have potential." Tsunade said, watching my face. I filled with happiness and jumped in the air, excited that I wasn't going to be prisoned or sent back home. Tsunade looked pleased at my reaction.

I turned to look at Kiba and Kakashi, an excited smile on my face. I somehow felt that I was born to go to the Naruto world. But that would be self conceited, so I let the thought pass. Kakashi had a light smile on his masked face, and Kiba gave me a thumb up.

I returned his thumb up with a peace sign and then turned my attention to Kakashi, who had cleared his throat to get our attention.

"I would like to meet see you tomorrow for your first training session. We will have to start off with the basics." Kakashi added, he eyed me. I nodded in approval. After I nodded my response, Kakashi left the office. I looked at Kiba happily and then back to the Hokage. She dismissed me from her and we left her to her paperwork.

I looked at my new friends happily, and then something dawned to me. I was staying at Naruto's just for that night, and now I have no where to stay. Like hello kitty was I going to ask Kiba if I can stay at his until I was given a place.

"Where are you staying?" Kiba asked me, a little curious. I scratched the back of my head nervously.

"Umm I think at Naruto's again. I'm not really sure though." I replied to him, semi-truthfully.

"Ooh. I'll walk you there if you want." He said, a little eagerly. I smiled and accepted his offer, I still didn't know my way around the village yet. I walked a little bit behind of Kiba, my thoughts were becoming blurry, and same with my vision. I decided that I wasn't going to go to Naruto's. I didn't want him worrying about me. A fever is starting up, I can sense it.

"Hey Kiba, I know the rest of the way, you can go home with Akamaru, it looks like it's about to rain." I muttered to the boy ahead of me. He turned to look at me suspiciously, his eyes narrowed. My eyes got a big, I think he noticed that something was up.

"Are you feeling well?" He asked me, stepping closer.

"Yeah. I'm perfectly fine!" I lied, straightening up a little bit. His eyes narrowed a little bit more.

"You're panting and your face is all red. You don't smell well either. You're gaining a fever. Come with me." He said, walking in the other direction than we were going.

"No! I'm fine!" I pushed, trying to get him to stop. He turned to look at me. Sighed, and then walked back.

"Hey! Where have you been Chido-chan?" Naruto waved, running towards us.

"I've just been exploring the village with Sakura after we got clothes and then we met up with Kiba here. Then Sakura left to meet up with Kakashi for something." I said, keeping my eyes closed so I wouldn't be caught not feeling well.

"Oh so dog boy kidnapped you eh?" Naruto joked as he lightly punched Kiba's shoulder. Kiba laughed and returned the friendly punch.

"No you dork I was just showing her around the village, and I was a little curious about someone new in town." Kiba chuckled. I laughed too. I heard Naruto say something to me, but my head blurred what he said. I looked at him suddenly.

"I'm sorry, what did you say?" I asked, feeling bad for not being able to listen the first time.

"Do you want to go get some ramen? It's on me!" He repeated, chuckling a little bit. I smiled to him happily.

"I would love to! I've been craving real ramen forever!" I said excitedly, but not really showing my excitement.

"Then I'll race you there! Let's go!" Naruto cheered as he ran towards one direction. I smiled, and then ran after him. Soon, Kiba caught up to me from behind.

"Don't strain yourself. I know you're sick." Kiba stated, running with me. I rolled my eyes.

"Whatever you say…" I muttered, continuing to run. My vision continued to go from being able to see to blurred. I continued to run, and then was suddenly pulled back by my shirt. I turned around to see Kiba, I glared angrily.

"You were about to pass the ramen shop." He muttered his face down, so he wouldn't have to see my angry face. My face softened, and I stopped glaring at him.

"Oh. Thanks for stopping me Kiba. Are you gonna stay or go home?" I asked, hoping to hang out with him a little more.

"No. My mom is probably waiting for me to get home. See ya!" Kiba said, turning around, and starting to walk home. I smiled at his leaving figure.

"See ya Kiba! See ya Akamaru!" I called back, walking into the shop. I sat next to a waiting Naruto, looked back and forth excitingly from all the ramen choices.

"I suggest the pork ramen!" Naruto suggested, I looked at him and smiled shyly.

"I don't eat pork, how is the beef ramen?" I asked, turning red from the embarrassment. Naruto looked at me in shock.

"YOU DON'T EAT PORK!" Naruto yelled, astonished, which promoted looks from some of the cooks in the ramen shop. "And all there ramen is delicious!" Naruto stated with his fist in the air. The chef chuckled. And got our ramen orders started up.

A couple minutes later our food was placed in bowls in front of us. I smiled happily and broke my chop sticks apart. Naruto was watching me intently with the chef to see my reaction so my first bite of real ramen. I lifted up my first stick full and popped it in my mouth. There was a moment of silence as I chewed and swallowed. I took a great breath.

"THIS IS THE BEST THING THAT I EVER TASTED!" I stated very loud, eating quicker. Naruto chuckled and dug into his pork ramen. Finishing off his bowl quickly. I finished mine soon after as he ate his second and finished. I chuckled at him as I waited for him to finish eating.

"Kakashi came by and put a second bed in my apartment. Are you going to stay at my house with me now?" Naruto asked me, I smiled at him.

"Yeah, but only if you want me to!" I stated, Naruto smiled back at me, excited.

"Oh course I want you to stay!" He said defensively. I chuckled at him, and watched as he dug into a third bowl of ramen.

"As long… as I am not… a…bur-" I wasn't able to finish my sentence, I passed out on Naruto's shoulder, he just finished eating so it wasn't that bad.

**Naruto's P.O.V.**

What happened? She seemed just fine a couple seconds earlier, and now she passed out. The chef looked at the girl concerned.

"I knew that she didn't look well… I should of said something when she came in." Muttered the chef apologetically. I assured that it was alright and paid for the four bowls of ramen. It began to rain as I started to eat that last bowl earlier.

I shrugged off my jacket and put it around Chidoru so she wouldn't get wet when I carried her home. When I put her on my back, she began to shudder. I frowned in frustration. _***How can she be this sick and not have anyone notice?* **_I thought angrily as I ran home. But then I recalled Kiba saying something like 'don't strain yourself' to her. I sighed in annoyance.

We quickly got home, and I placed her on the bed that Kakashi brought by, it didn't look that comfy so I switched them before I left to find her. She was panting hard, her hands were clenching and unclenching and seemed to be in pain. I didn't know what was going on, so I put a cold wash rag on her head. She seemed to calm down after that. But her breathing was still raggad. I frowned at the sight of her. I pinched the bridge of my nose, frustrated.

After a little bit, I got up from my spot and crashed.

**Chidoru's P.O.V.**

I woke up on a bed, with the sun hitting me. I sat up tiredly. A washcloth fell from my forehead. I looked down at it and then into the next bed at Naruto, who was in a deep sleep. I smiled and got up from bed. I wrote a note for him.

_Dear Naruto, I'm sorry for being a burden last night. It won't happen again, I promise! But I'm going to find Kakashi. I'm going to start training with him to become a ninja. I don't know when I will be done but I will be back in no time! I'll see you later! And thank you for the ramen last night. It was delicious! ~Your friend, Chidoru_

I set the note on my bed, which I made neat, and walked out of the door. Now to find Kakashi!

**A/N: Did you guys enjoy the chapter? I been nice and made it long! Like 2,800 words long! And I stayed up till 5am just to do that! And for a favor I would like to possibly get a review? And thanks to anyone that did before! And to everyone that alerted this story! It really makes me happy that you guys like it!**


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: WOW! I'm surprised that I'm actually writing a lot! But what can I say? That's what happens when you can't play your new Zelda game! Dang you wii for breaking! Grrrrr!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto, but I do own a broken wii.**

**Chapter Cinco (Five): Hinata ****Hyūga**

I walked around the village, completely lost. WHERE WAS I SUPPOSED TO GO! *_**AHHHHH! I should of asked where I needed to meet him so I could find out how to get there!* **_I thoughts angrily to myself, but then something dawned to me. _***Waitttt. Were training… so I can find that one training ground that he took Squad 7 to for that bell test!* **_I thought happily, pumping my fist up into the air. I then started to run to the direction of the forest. I was so busy looking towards the forest that I didn't notice the girl with short black hair I was about to run into.

*BAM!*

"AHH! Me and my lack of paying attention!" I yelled to myself on the ground, rubbing my head from the impact. The girl slowly turned around, once I saw her pupil less eyes, I knew who she was. I instantly sprang to my feet. "Crap! I'm so sorry for bumping into you! Are you okay! Did I hurt you! Oh and by the way I am Chidoru. I'm new here. Haha! This is a horrible first impression! Ah man! I'm rambling now! UGH! ….okay I'm shutting up now!" I quickly apologized, shortly out of breath for talking too much. The girl looked down, and tapped her two index fingers together, then looked back up at me.

"H-hi Chidoru-chan. M-my name it H-Hinata H-Hyūga. It's g-great to m-meet you." Hinata stuttered shyly, having a small smile on her face. I returned her smile, and then gave her a quick hug. Hinata is one of my favorite characters!

"It's great to meet you too Hinata! Oh yeah and do you know the usual spot where squad seven meet to train? Kakashi is training me to be a ninja." I asked and explained. Hinata nodded to me and motioned me to follow her.

Ten minutes later we reached the training grounds, and then eventually to the one I was looking for. I smiled at Hinata and then thanked her. She stuttered her 'you're welcome' and left me in the field. I walked to the middle of the field and plopped onto my back. I stared up calmly at the sky and waited for Kakashi to arrive.

About an hour later he finally showed up. I sat up and smiled excitedly at him. "What are we going to start with!" I asked, jumping to my feet. Kakashi walked up to where I was standing, and looked at me with a smile.

"Were going to see if you even have chakra. So picture energy flowing into your body, and concentrate hard. When you feel like you're ready to try something, let me know." Kakashi stated, stepping back a little bit to watch me. I nodded to him and began to concentrate hard. A while later, I opened my eyes, and then nodded at Kakashi. He closed the book he was reading and stepped back up to me.

"Okay. We're going to see if you are able to use Chakra, if you have any. We're going to start off with a clone jutsu. The hand signs are Tiger-Boar-Ox-Dog." He stated, showing me the hand signs.

"Tiger…boar…ox…dog?" I tried, slowly, trying to get the hands right. I looked up at Kakashi, who nodded to me.

"Now try to do that faster and stay concentrated." Kakashi stated with a stern tone. I nodded, determined. I started doing the hand signs again. It didn't work, again. I tried again. By now I knew how to do the hand signs. I sighed, frustrated, and tried again with my eyes clenched shut and determination covering my face.

*Poof!*

I open my eyes and looked next to me. I had a clone that looked like Naruto's before he stole the sacred scroll and learned how to make actual good clones. I laughed at my sad excuse; Kakashi looked at me, his smile going through his mask. "Well it's a good start. But you still have a lot to learn on making a good clone. This shows that you have chakra, but you can't really control it yet. You relate to Naruto a little bit." Kakashi stated, looking at me, causing me to stop myself from laughing at my fail of a clone. I nodded, determined again and began to concentrate even harder, my eyes clenched shut. Once I felt that the time was right, I flashed my eyes open. "Tiger-Boar-Ox-Dog." I said quietly to myself as I quickly did the hand signs.

*POOF*

"Hell yeah!" I cheered at the same time with 4 other me's; I jumped with my fist in the air. Kakashi looked at me happily.

"Good job Chidoru! Now that's enough of jutsu stuff for now. Let's see what type of affinity that you have." Kakashi said, pulling out this small sheet of paper that I only dreamed of actually seeing.

I placed it into my hands and concentrated on placing some chakra into it. I felt as it went damp, I smiled knowing that it was water, but then stopped smiling when it suddenly became dry and wrinkled. I opened my eyes and stared at it confused, then became shocked as it split in two. I looked up at Kakashi, worried that I did something wrong.

"Well it looks like you actually have more than one affinity!" Kakashi stated, astonished. "And by the looks of it, you have affinities for water, lightning, and wind. Amazing actually." Kakashi added, staring at the paper in my hands. "I am only able to teach you water and electricity jutsus, but Naruto can possibly teach you a wind jutsu or two." Kakashi stated, scratching the back of his head. I nodded okay to him. "Okay we can start hand-to-hand combat training not." Kakashi stated, stepping a little back from me. "Now… try to hit me." Kakashi stated to me, going into a fighting stance.

Hours later I finally got a punch on Kakashi. I jumped back and began to breathe hard. Every time I was about to hit his he disappeared, and then jumped out and tried to attack me. I should have known that he wasn't going to go easy on me. I sighed in frustration as Kakashi smoothly walked up to me. "That's enough training for today, let's meet here tomorrow. We will be doing kunai and shurikan training so bring them, if you don't have any, get some." I nodded to Kakashi as he poofed away. I sat there for a moment, easing my breathing, before I got up to leave.

I walked to the edge of the training field when I sensed someone watching me. I looked to the side and spotted something in the trees, but I wasn't sure what it was. I sighed, shrugged my shoulders, and continued to walk into the forest. When I reached the other edge, I excited out and looked at my surroundings. I was in the area where Sasuke knocked out Sakura before he left the village. I looked down the pathway sadly. I still felt that he shouldn't have left. But I didn't come in time to meet him and maybe possibly stop him from making that mistake. I shuddered at the wind that suddenly brushed. I heard footsteps from behind me. I didn't bother to turn around to see who it was.

"You shouldn't be out by yourself. It's pretty dark out." Sakura said from behind me. I turned to see someone with a lot on their mind. I smiled sadly.

"Yeah I know, but I just finished training with Kakashi. He thinks that I have ninja potential." I said slyly, looking up at the clear starry sky. I heard a sad sigh come from her. I side glanced her. "You miss him don't you." I stated, not asking because I knew that she did. She looked at me sadly.

"Yes. Not because I thought he was hot and cool but because he was one of my comrades. I wish I had the strength to be able to stop him, but I was just in the way." She admitted, looking down at her knees. I stared with sad eyes.

"It's okay. I know how it feels when someone you were so close to just leaves because they feel that place is better and hold more future than where they are." I say sadly, looking down. "My parents left me to go somewhere else. They said it was a vacation. But then they told me they will never return. But they were gone long before they actually left me alone. See, I used to have this little brother. But then someone kidnapped him. They did things to him that no adult should do to a child. They blame me for it. Why? Because the kidnapper ended up being my best friend's father. I had no idea that he was a prior sex offender and had just got out of jail when I met her. If I knew I wouldn't have convinced my parents to let him babysit their little boy." My face crumpled up as I felt tears fall down my face. Sakura looked at me with sympathy. I composed myself with a few breaths.

"When I found out about my best friend's father, I confronted him. He told me that he was the kidnapper, and that it was already too late. He already murdered him, and left his body to rot in the forest. After he told me what he did, he pulled out a knife and attacked me. When he thought that I died, he wrote a suicide note confessing his sins, and took his life too. I woke up in the hospital days later, recently out of surgery, and my parents now knowing the truth. The hated me ever since." I finished, clenching and unclenching my fists.

I felt a hand rest on my shoulder; I looked to my side to see Kiba and Naruto staring at me. I wiped the tears from my eyes. "When did you guys get here?" I asked through a sniffle.

"We were here when you and Sakura started talking. I'm sorry about your family. I truly am. Believe it!" Naruto assured, attempting to cheer me up. I smiled at the blond ninja, and then looked at Akamaru who popped out of Kiba's coat. He looked at me and then jumped on my lap. I smiled at him and pet his soft head.

"Your eyes are so cool!" Kiba said out of nowhere. I looked up, confused.

"Who's?" I asked, curious.

"Yours! They're always changing! When I first met you, they were blue, and then later on turned green, and now they're purple!" Kiba commented, really close to my face. I turned red at the close distance, and then Naruto pushed him over to look at my eyes.

"Whoa! Dog boy is right!" He said, astonished. Sakura leaned in too and stared too. I turned even more red, and moved back, but this only promoted them the close in on me.

"Too. Little. Space. Claustrophobic. Lack. Of air. Slowly. Suffocating!" I said as they peered at me. I jumped up from the bench and sat behind it, trying to calm my breathing. They fell when I suddenly moved and they had nothing to rest on anymore.

"You idiot you were too close to her!" Sakura yelled, punching Naruto in the face.

"YOU WERE IN HER SPACE TOO! BELIEVE IT!" Naruto yelled at an angry Sakura. She looked like she was ready to punch him again so I stepped in front of him and starting laughing awkwardly.

"It's okay Sakura-Chan!" I said, scratching the back of my head in hopes of calming her down. It worked, and then said she was going to go home and rest for tomorrow. I watched her walk away as Kiba snuck up behind me and spun me around.

"How did you get your hair two colors?" He asked, staring curiously, grabbing a lock of my straight long black and blue hair. I looked up from inside my semi long bangs, I had to cut them soon.

"Hair dye. In my world, colors that are not orange, brown, or black, are unnatural and you have to make it the color you want it to be." I said with a smile, and stared at the marks on his face. I touched them. And we're not able to have marks like that on our face either. So it's kinda cool." I added, looking at Kiba. He nodded, understanding, and then stepped forward a little when Akamaru jumped on his shoulder to get on his head. His face really close to mine. I turned deep red and stepped back, Kiba did the same, trying to hide his blush. Naruto looked at us broadly.

"I'm getting ramen! Wanna join? Or do you maybe want to try something different? Naruto asked me, I looked down a little embarrassed.

"I'm not eating. I feel bad so I'm going to eat when I get money to pay for it." I said truthfully. The two boys looked at me in shock.

"LIKE HELL I'M LETTING YOU DO THAT!" They yelled at me at the same time. They looked at each other surprised and then back at me. I sighed and then gave in. They took me to the barbeque shop nearby. It was the place where the other squad goes to all the time. When we got there, Hinata met up with us.

I smiled at her and got her to sit with us. She was nervous at first because of Naruto, but then she eventually calmed down. We had a great time; I could see that by Naruto's, Kiba's, and Hinata's expressions. And I knew that they didn't have this much fun in forever.

I'm glad that I'm able to see this side of them.

**A/N: How did you guys like it? PLEASE REVIEW! I feel like I'm writing for nothing! Show me something! I need to know! Do I suck! AHHHH! And don't forget! I know your reading this! I'm watching you!**


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: I'm updating early for my best buddy on here! ****jodiexluvsxanime**** xD She my fwienddd…well I hope so xD Oh and she's a great writer so you should search her and read her work! SHE IS MY INSPIRATION! And let her be yours too! Oh yeah! Review! I only have 3 reviews! AND I LOOKED AT MY TRAFFIC STATS! I KNOW YOU'RE THERE!**

**Disclaimer: Don't. Own. Naruto. Get it? Got it? Good.**

**Chapter Seis (Six): Shikamaru Nara**

I finished my training with Kakashi for the day, it took me a while to actually hit the targets, but I did eventually so Kakashi let me go for the day. AHH! I still can't believe that I'm in this world, and that Kakashi basically gave me a free day!

I decided to take an adventure around the village, attempting to find where everything is so when I need to get there I won't get lost. But I should have gone with someone this time, because now I'm lost.

**-1 hour of walking around aimlessly later-**

I walked up to this meadow spot somewhere a little off of the village; the grass looked so thick and comfy, so I laid down on them to look at the sky. There was a decent amount of clouds, so I stared at them broadly, even though I didn't have an interest in them. I heard lazy footsteps walk towards me.

"I didn't know someone knew of this spot. You're in my cloud watching space." A lazy voice said to me, I side looked and saw a kid my age that was a chunin. His hair made him look like he was a pineapple.

"I don't see your name on this spot. And I was trying to sleep." I muttered, closing my eyes again. The kid groaned but laid down next to me anyway and looked at the sky.

"You must be that new chic that Kiba, Hinata, Naruto, and Sakura have been talking about. What a drag, I wasn't able to meet you before the other people. What's your name?" The boy asked me. My eyebrow twitched a little bit. It's bad to disturb my sleep.

"I'm Chidoru. And it's great to finally meet you Shikamaru Nara." I muttered in between a sleepy yawn.

"I never said my name, but I'm not surprised that you already knew about me. I snooped around about you when I found out your name from Naruto and didn't find information from you anywhere. And that's when Tsunade told me that you were from a different universe. What a drag to be taken from home." Shikamaru muttered, looking through the clouds.

"I might have been taken from home, but I have no one at home to worry from me. But I'm pretty sure Kiba told you what happened, or Naruto did from what he knows. So I'm not going to explain to you what happened." I muttered slightly, not wanting to get into my past for the 3RD time since I got here.

"No they actually didn't. They said that it wasn't my business and then called me a nosy, lazy, pineapple head." Shikamaru commented with a chuckle. There was a moment of silence, and then I burst out laughing. Shikamaru looked at me, eye twitching, but then started to laugh too.

After a little bit of silence and staring at nothing, I looked back at Shikamaru. "Hey… uhm… could you show me the way back to the village in the area where Naruto lives?" I asked, leaning up and chuckling. Shikamaru sighed, annoyed.

"Whatta drag." He muttered, but smirked at me and got up. "You owe me for this Chidoru. Just remember, you owe me a favor now." He added as he led the way to the village. I followed him in silence, enjoying the scene of the forest.

"So, what kind of ninja are you? Meaning you affinity, most skills in, and sensei?" He asked me, trying to start up a conversation.

"Well I have the affinity of electricity, water, and wind; I just started my training yesterday so I don't know what I'm best in, and Kakashi is currently training me. I hope to get my headband soon, so I can fully be a ninja!" I said a little excited, pumping my fist in the air thinking about becoming a ninja. Shikamaru looked back at me and chuckled; I smiled at him, and skipped behind him.

We finally reached the area where Naruto lived; I thanked him and gave a thumb up. "Good luck on becoming a ninja!" Shikamaru added as he watched me walk away. I turned around to look at him with a smile on my face.

"I'll try! See ya later!" I called as I walked towards Naruto's. I wanted to see if he wanted to hang out of something today.

I finally got to the house; I walked in and found it empty. I saw a note place neatly on his dresser, I walked over to read it.

_Dear Chido-chan, I left to go training with Sakura and Kakashi. He told us that it was really urgent that we meet up ASAP. Sorry that it was last minute. And I will most likely be home very late… or a couple days. I think were going on a mission, but I'm not sure. I'll stop by before I leave if I have to go on a mission. ~your friend, Naruto_

I set down the note with a sigh. I'll see if Kiba is in the village still. I walked to his house silently, ignoring the stares of the town's people. I reached his door, where there was a note. It was addressed to me.

_Dear Chidoru, I left to go on a mission with my squad. I will be gone for a couple days. Make sure Naruto doesn't do anything too stupid, and good luck on your training! Wish me and Hinata luck! See you when I get back! ~Kiba and Akamaru_

I sighed again and walked away from his house. "Shikamaru and his squad are probably gone too." I mumbled to myself as I continued to walk down the street. I heard some footsteps from behind me. To see if I was being followed, I quickened my pace. The footsteps quickened behind me too, I looked and saw an opening to turn into another area, and I took the chance and turned right.

I heard the person turn too and I was then greeted to a brick wall. I turned around and saw 3 men, who were laughing and cracking their knuckles. I growled at them. "You don't scare me little girl!" The man in the middle chanted at me, pushing me into the wall. I clenched my fists and got ready to punch them. The man quickly caught it and went to hit me. "Why you little…" the man began, hitting me in the gut. I growled at them again and got a chance to punch them in the gut when they least expected it.

"Touch me again and I will kill you." I growled, pulling out a kunai. The man chuckled and snapped his fingers. The two men beside him ran to me and pinned me to the wall. I struggled between the two of them as the man got ready to punch me. "Leave me alone you bastard!" I yelled, trying to get myself free. The men just chuckled as the leader went to punch me. I then instantly remembered that I still had my feet. My kicks I know are more powerful than my punches. As he went to punch me, I quickly blocked him and then threw out a front kick on his face. The man yelled in surprise.

I used the weight of one of the men holding me to the wall and smashed the other guy's face into the wall using a round house kick. I turned, chuckling at the other man and kneed him in the face. I ran close to the opening of the alleyway, and turned to look at my attackers. "Screw with me again and you will be worrying more than just your face." I growled, turning back around and walking closer to the opening.

One of the men got up when I turned around and place me into a headlock. "Let me go!" I growled, thrashing around. The man's grip tightened. I closed my eyes as I felt my head loosing blood circulation. And my life was exchanged by darkness.

**Shikamaru's P.O.V.**

_***What a drag. Every other squad is going on missions and we're stuck here. So boring.***_ I thought to myself, annoyed. I was walking on the street when I noticed someone about to walk out of an alley way, but got pulled back in. "Let me go!" I heard a familiar voice growl. _***Chidoru.***_ I thought as I pressed myself onto the wall and crept closer to the alleyway entrance. I heard something thump to the ground, and then a chuckle. I stepped into the opening. What I saw disgusted me.

Chidoru was passed out on the ground, with three adult men around her. They were trying to tie her up to take her god knows where. I smirked and did the hand signs for the shadow possession jutsu. I chuckled when the men froze, confused that they couldn't move. The rose from their spot and faced me. They obviously weren't ninja so I decided just to throw a kunai at each of them, and then threaten them. I threw a kunai and them one by one, the growled angrily in pain.

"Come near her again and I would not just throw a kunai at you, I will kill you. And when I let you guys go, if you show any form of fighting, you will regret it." I barked at the men, who begged for mercy and said that they will not try to take her. I smirked and released them. They ran out of the alley way and disappeared. I looked down at Chidoru, who was unconscious. I sighed and picked her up.

_***Whatta drag.***_ I thought as I carried her to my house. She began to shudder. _***Is she sick?***_ I asked myself, carrying her to my house. I walked in to find a concerned look on my mom. "What happened to this child?" She asked, concerned, and taking her from my back.

"She was attacked by a group of men and was about to be kidnapped. If I wasn't there, she would have gotten taken away." I muttered, as I tiredly plopped onto my couch.

"How horrible… is she sick too? She seems to have a fever! Oh dear! What did this poor girl go through?" My mom asked, her motherly instincts kicking in.

"I think so, Naruto told me she passed out on him 2 days ago, and Kiba said that she has been looking sick since he met her. He also said that she always has headaches. And I talked to Sakura today, and she said that her parents left her a year ago to go somewhere else and they blame her little brother's death on her." I explained, pinching the bridge of my nose.

"Poor child…" My mom trailed off sadly.

"Can she stay here? Just until Naruto gets back. I don't like the fact that she is by herself." I asked my mom, she nodded yes. I got up and carried Chidoru to our spare room. I placed her on the bed, and watched as she slept to make sure she was okay.

As she lay there, I frowned as she began to shudder. *_**How could someone be able to go through something like that? I'm taking her to Tsunade tomorrow. She needs to get better.* **_I thought to myself. Chidoru then moved onto her side. "Mom… Dad… Please don't leave. I didn't know. Don't leave me here. It's not my fault. I didn't know." Chidoru said in her sleep, her breathing hard, and a tear falling down her face. _***How can her parents treat her like that.***_ I thought to myself, pinching the bridge of my nose. I stared at her as she slept for a little bit longer, and then got up to go to bed.

_***I got to know what is going on.***_ I thought to myself, as I laid down in my bed. _***I'll talk to her tomorrow.***_ I thought as I drifted into sleep.


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N: Sorry that I haven't updated in a while! I had finals and sappy school chiz like that. But I'm here now! Don't forget to R&R! Love you guys!**

**Disclaimer: Don't own Naruto, Do own A VERY LOOUD FAMILY.**

**Chapter Siete(Seven): Ino Yamanaka**

I rolled onto my side tiredly. "Mmmm why is the bed more comfy?..." I mumbled to myself as I snuggled deeper into the blanket. A long moment of silence, and I opened my eyes slowly. I stared at the wall. "…wait… WHERE AM I!" I yelled, springing up onto my feet. I looked around aimlessly until my eyes landed onto the door handle. I rushed to go open it.

"FREEDOM!" I yelled as I opened the door and down the unknown hall. I felt someone grab the back of my shirt collar. I was clothes lined by my OWN CLOTHES. I fell down from the sudden stop. I looked up with a sore head at the figure that stopped me. "Kidnapper!" I yelled at the figure, the light was screwing up my vision so I didn't know who it was.

"It's me Shikamaru you idiot. I scared those creeps away. If it wasn't for me, you would be god knows where! No calm down and stand up! True ninja don't act like this!" Shikamaru scolded me. I huffed in annoyance but stood up anyway, he did save my life. Might as well respect him.

"Thank you Shika-chan!" I stated, bowing my head lightly.

"So your trainer left you for a couple days?" Shikamaru asked me, ignoring the nickname.

"Yeah. Why?" I asked suspiciously, he side smiled me. He started to walk down the hall, I followed behind him.

"I want you to meet one of my teammates." He sighed. I nodded and continued to follow behind.

As we walked out the door and into the village, I looked everywhere so I could remember where I was and how I would be able to get here. After all, Shikamaru is my friend… well I hope so. "You know you could have just taken me to Naruto's. I live there you know." I stated as I trailed behind him boredly. He looked back with a slightly annoyed bored look.

"You're sick. And you were about to get kidnapped. You're not allowed by yourself until you know how to defend yourself." Shikamaru stated, I growled in annoyance.

"I so can defend myself! It's just not that powerful! And it's not my fault that the people in this world can't feel ANY real pain! If I kneed someone in the face in MY world they would be crying like a baby!" I countered, my eyebrow twitching in frustration. Shikamaru stopped in his tracks and turned to look at me. He had an amused but bored look on his face.

"Well. If you can defend yourself so greatly, hit me. As hard as you can." He stated, holding his hands out to his side so he was open. I shook my head no at him.

"I don't like to hurt people. And my instructor always told me to never hurt anyone unless they deserve it." I stated, looking down, slightly embarrassed. He let his arms down, and then turned around.

"Well let's meet her now." Shikamaru stated as he continued to walk, I followed closely behind. We eventually came to a stop in front of a flower shop. I smiled.

"You're taking me to meet Ino? YES! I LOVE HER POSSESSION JUTSUE! IT'S THE BEST!" I yelled excitedly pumping my fist into the air, earning me some stares. Shikamaru chuckled, and walked into the shop. A girl with medium-long length blond hair looked up from her spot where she was watering some flowers. She smiled at Shikamaru and greeted him happily.

"Hello Shikamaru! Who is this with you?" She questioned, with a hint of suspicion in her voice.

"Hello! My name is Chidoru! I'm pretty sure Naruto or Sakura told you a lot about me!" I stated before Shikamaru could even begin a reply.

"ABOUT TIME I GET TO MEET YOU! I was scared I was going to be the last one! And I'm Ino Yamanaka! But just call me Ino!" Ino said, a little excited as she set the watering can down and stepped up to me, holding out her hand. I gladly took it.

"It's great to meet you Ino! So. Shikamaru. Why did you want us to meet so eagerly?" I questioned suspiciously, eyeing the pineapple. He scratched his head, bored.

"Well. Since your sensei left you for a mission with his squad, I was going to train you, and I needed Ino's help. So what do you say?" He asked me in a monotone voice. I sighed but shook my head yes. "Alright. Then that settles it. Let's go to the training grounds." He stated, leading us through the village and to the grounds not far off from the forest edge.

"Let's start with a simple clone jutsu. You know the hand signs, right?" He asked me, I nodded a yes and began to concentrate. My eyes were shut tightly. _***Now!***_ I thought as I swung my eyes open. _***Tiger-boar-ox-dog***_ I thought as I successfully did the hand signs.

*Poof*

Shikamaru stared at the four clones that appeared, and he nodded in approval. "Not bad for a rookie." He stated, his face becoming stern again. "Ino. Now!" Shikamaru yelled. I turned to look at the female as she finished her possession jutsu.

"Oh shit!" I yelled as I suddenly got frozen in place. "Heh. Shadow clone now huh." I said out loud to the smirking two, and was then possessed.

**~Inside Chidoru's Mind~**

**Ino crept into my mind, pushing me back from my control. I growled at the girl. "You won't like what you see Ino. You might as well get out now." I warned, blocking off my memory bank. Ino chuckled.**

"**I've seen worse. Now let me in!" She boasted, pushing past me and into the bright side of my mind.**

"**No Ino!" I yelled as I ran towards her in slow motion. The white light slowly indulging the both of us as we faded further into my memories. The bright light began to fade, exchanging white with color. We stopped as the scene became clearly focused. It was when I found my little brother.**

**Flashback…**

**I stared at myself clutching the little child in my arms. Tears where streaked down my face and I was glaring up at a tall man. He had a huge evil grin on his face.**

"**YOU BASTARD! How could you kill him! We trusted you!" I yelled at him as I began to get up, anger filling my eyes. The man chuckled at me.**

"**Don't make me kill you too you little bitch." He growled at me, lifting up his already bloody knife. I stood in front of him, arms shaking with anger. I looked up at him, screamed, and lunged for an attack. He held out the knife, and I kicked it out of his hand before I kicked his face. He fell on the floor.**

**I turned to look at my little brother, who was lifeless on the floor, crept up to him, and began to cry. I had no idea that the man was still conscience, until I was suddenly stabbed in the back. "You fucking bitch! Now you will die too!" He spat as I fell onto the floor and became unconscious. **

**End…**

**Ino and I faded back into the beginning part of my mind, our eyes locked on each other. "I told you." I said sadly as I broke eye contact and looked onto the floor.**

**~End of mind control~**

I looked up from my spot on the ground, I rubbed my head as I looked at the awaking Ino in Shikamaru's arms. He was looking at me in shock, and then looked down at Ino.

"What did you do in her mind?" He asked her, shock in his voice.

"I looked at a memory." Ino stated as she looked at me sadly. His face became stern.

"You know the affects of that! You agreed that it was forbidden!" He yelled to her, I stood up and walked over curiously.

"Affects?" I asked curiously.

"The memory and everything that happened she remembers too, even all the pain and emotions in it, depending on the memory. What one was it?" He asked eyeing me.

"When I found my brother murdered. And when I nearly died too."I stated, looking down.

"Now if you excuse me, I'm going home." I added as I walked through the training ground and to the forest edge.

"I should have known you would have gone too far." I heard Shikamaru scold to Ino, who was getting mad.

"YOU SHOULD HAVE KNOWN THAT MY CURIOSITY WOULD HAVE GOT THE BEST OF ME!" She countered.

I walked to the village and towards mine and Naruto's house. My eyes were vacant as I walked through the Village, people stared at me questioningly, but I ignored them. The more of the stares I got, the more I hung my head, until eventually I was looking at the ground. I didn't notice the body in front of me until it was too late.

*Bam*

I rubbed my head from my spot on the ground, and looked up at the figure before me. "Sorry for bumping into you. I should have been looking at where I was going. I can be an idiot…well… most of the time I can be an idiot. Sorry again." I bowed slightly after I got up, still avoiding their eyes.

"So you're the one with the weird chakra levels. I have been looking for you. It's a pleasure to finally meet you. You've been quite a mystery to me. I'm pleasured to introduce myself, my name is…"

**A/N: Nu uh ahh! Cliffy! I haad too! Plus! It is supposed to be one character per chapter and I have to pull 100 of em out of my ass basically lol don't forget to R&R!**


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N: I'm so nice not making you guys wait! (: MWAH! Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: Don't own Naruto**

**Chapter Ocho(Eight): Neji ****Hyūga**

"My name is Neji Hyūga. And you are…?" The boy asked me, I smiled at him.

"My name is Chidoru. And what do you mean weird chakra levels?" I questioned, confused. He began to walk around for a place to sit down, I followed him. He looked at me with grey pupil less eyes.

"It is both weak but strong at the same time. It caught my interest. I haven't seen you around." He added, looking at me with interest and suspicion.

"Let's just say, I came from a very far place. And it's weak because I finally was able to access it this week." I stated to Neji, who looked at me with just curiosity.

"Where were you just now?" He asked, sitting onto a bench and patting the seat next to him. I sat down too.

"I was training with Shikamaru and Ino, and I kind of got upset and stormed out. They did something that woke up my past demons that I tucked away." I said with a sigh and leaned back.

"Not to mention that you sick too." He added.

"I am not sick! I don't get sick!" I yelled to the sky, annoyed. He chuckled.

"Yeah you are. That's why you passed out on Naruto 3 days ago." He added, looking at me for a reaction. My eyebrow twitched.

"He. Told. You?" I questioned, he nodded a yes. "I will kill him!" I yelled, springing to my feet. I turned to look at Neji.

"Hey I'm going to go home. I'll catch you later!" I yelled back to him. He nodded and waved a goodbye. I waved back and started to walk my way towards home.

When I finally got there, I saw Shikamaru leaning onto the wall, waiting for me to get there. I approached him.

"What do you want?" I questioned, he gave me a look.

"To apologize. You girls have issues. And you were being such a drag. It was just training." He stated in a monotone voice.

"UNFAIR TAINING!" I yelled at him, trying to step into my house now. He side glanced me.

"Tsunade wants you at my house until Naruto gets back. I informed her of the incident last night. It's for your own safety." He finished as he lifted himself off of the wall. I growled, but followed him home anyway.

"Were going to go see Tsunade first. She knows what to do with your fever. And don't even deny it. It's written all over your face" He added, stepping towards the Hokage building. I sighed in annoyance as I followed him. We finally reached the building, and we were in front of the door to her office.

"Come in you two." She said through the door, we trekked in. She looked me up and down instantly, concern on her face. "Her chakra has been increasing rapidly, she needs to excess it before it makes her die." She stated to Shikamaru while looking at me. My eyes got big.

"How could it increase so greatly? I was only here for about a week!" I asked in shock, she shrugged.

"Go train, use some of the chakra." She said, shooing us out. I sighed and got up, quickly going to the training grounds.

"Where's Kakashi when I need him…" I said to myself, Shikamaru eyed me. "He knows the Chidori! That uses a good amount of chakra!" I chuckled excitedly. "I remember the names of the signs just not how to make them, show me?" I asked them, he nodded. "Okay! They're Snake-Dragon-Horse-Ram-Bird-Dog-Ox-Rabbit-Monkey!" I said, excitement filling me. He nodded and showed me the signs one by one.

"Snake…dragon…horse…ram…bird…dog, ox… rabbit… monkey?" I said to myself as I tried out the hand signs I never did before. After doing them a couple more times until I got the hang of it, I closed my eyes to concentrate. I opened my eyes once I felt that the time was right. "Snake. Dragon. Horse. Ram. Bird. Dog. Ox. Rabbit. Monkey." I said to myself as I tried out the jutsu. I placed my hand on my wrist just like Sasuke did on the anime and watched as a small spark came out of my hand, and soon a small electric ball was formed. A few seconds later, it faded away. I stared at my hand for a moment.

"THAT WAS SO FREAKING COOL!" I said at the top of my lungs as I fist pumped the air.

"Not as good as him though." I heard Shikamaru mumble. I stopped my happy rant and looked at him, becoming sad.

"Sasuke was a dumb ass for leaving the village. Don't beat yourself up about it. He wanted to leave. Let him do what he thinks is right, even though how much it kills you. That's what a true friend is. Forgive his mistakes." I said, going straight to the issue. Shikamaru looked at me, but gave me a light smirk.

I quickly got back to my work.

I breathed heavily as I looked up and watched the getting ready to set, Naruto was supposed to get back tomorrow, and I can show him and Kakashi what I have succeeded in the day they were gone. _***I may be put up to a genin if I can work on the taijutsu and succeed in that well, but that's for another day. I need to perfect the Chidori first!***_ I thought to myself as I began to concentrate for the last time that day.

Shikamaru left hours earlier to meet up with his team and train. They were planning on going out to eat after, so I had time alone to practice. I could since eyes on me, but I continued my concentration of focusing on my chakra. I flung my eyes open once I felt myself ready. _*****_ _**Snake-Dragon-Horse-Ram-Bird-Dog-Ox-Rabbit-Monkey***_ I thought as I quickly did the hand signs and then placing my hand on my wrist. "CHIDOURI!" I yelled out loud as sparks began to for from my hand, finally making a decent sized ball. I looked up at the giant practice tree stump placed in the middle of the training grounds and I ran towards it with great speed. I smirked as I pretended to dodge objects flying towards me. I eventually got close to the stump, I raised my palm with the electric ball up and back and striked it into the stump.

I stood in that position for a moment, and then pulled out my hand from the big hollow dent I created into the log. I looked at my hand, and then back up to the hole, which had burnt edges. I smirked, and set my hand down. I turned my direction towards where I felt eyes staring at me, and I looked into the quickly darkening forest. I grew suspicious.

"I know your there. Come on out!" I yelled to the air, knowing someone heard me. Soon, someone stepped out of the shadows and came towards me. By the looks, it was Neji. I let my guard down, knowing that he wouldn't hurt me. "Oh, hello Neji, how long have you been watching?" I questioned, stepping towards him.

I was just going back to the village from some training when I saw you, I didn't want to interrupt, you looked to be concentrating and I didn't want to mess up your jutsu. By the looks of it, you're coming along well. Where did you learn the Chidori from?" He complimented and then questioned suspiciously. I shrugged.

"You guys taught me. I've learned everything that I know from my world. I come from a different universe. I was brought here because of my smartness. I know a lot about you guys." I stated, walking towards the village, Neji followed, doubting me slightly.

"I don't believe you." He said with doubt. I smiled at him.

"Your dad sacrificed himself to save his older twin brother. You thought that your uncle forced him to, so you grew resentment towards the higher branch of the family, especially your cousin, Hinata, who you deemed a failure and as weak, and you were angered when she didn't give up when she fought you during the chunin exams, which Naruto later beat you in." I stated in a matter of fact tone, continuing to walk towards the village, there was silence from Neji.

"Okay. I believe you." He said in a light chuckle. "What do you say we go and get something to eat?" He asked me, trying to change the subject.

"Yeah! I'm starving! I haven't eaten all day! And I trained like crazy!" I said, excitement brightening my mood. Neji nodded and led us to the BBQ restaurant. We talked about random things while we waited for the food, and when it showed up the subject quickly changed.

"How do you feel about the fact that Sasuke left the village?" I asked out of nowhere, he looked at me and sighed.

"I honestly don't know. Fate tells me he was destined to leave the village and my head tells me that it was foolish of him to go. It's hard to side with a situation as picky as that." Neji stated thoughtfully as he popped a piece of beef into his mouth. I nodded in agreement, and ate some beef too. When we finished, Neji insisted on walking me to Shikamaru's. I agreed because I still had no clue how to get around the village.

We eventually reached Shikamaru's house; I thanked him for dinner and gave him a quick hug. "Thank you Neji-Chan for walking me to Shikamaru's! It was fun talking to you, have a good night! And don't get attack on the way home!" I saluted to him as I walked up to the door and knocked. Shikamaru opened it; he let me in, and then thanked Neji for walking me there. He closed the door and looked at me.

"I thought you were training, not goofing around with Neji. I showed up to the training ground and you were gone! You baka I thought you were kidnapped." Shikamaru scolded me; I rolled my eyes at him.

"No, I was training. And thanks for asking yeah I did perfect it. Neji is the one that showed up to me, I didn't go looking for him. And he offered dinner so I said sure, since I was busy TRAINING all day with you. And you left, I didn't know that you were gonna come back. You said that you were going to go home after training and dinner with your squad. Thankyouverymuch." I said, annoyed. I went up the stairs in search of the spare room.

"You know, you don't HAVE to stay here. I can make you leave if I want." He said in a high tone. I stopped stepping up the stairs and looked down at him.

"I don't want to stay here. You decided to flip a nut and tell Tsunade what happened last night. So YOU got YOURSELF into this." I huffed, annoyed at him. I turned around and finished walking up the stairs, found the spare room, and walked in. "AND IT'S A BAD IDEA TO CALL ME A BAKA!" I yelled out into the hall as I slammed the door shut and plopped onto the bed in there.

"That baka." I said quietly as I drifted off into a needed sleep.

**A/N: Did you guys like it? I HOPE YOU DID! And please R&R! Love you my fellow readers!**


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N: Helllllo! And I apologize for not updating any sooner! .**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto, or the amazing characters. But Chidoru is mine! (:**

**Chapter Nueve(Nine): Rock Lee**

I woke up feeling better than ever. I smile spread onto my face as I got up and rushed down Shikamaru's stairs. When I got to the bottom I stopped in my steps when I saw Shikamaru blocking the door, my eyebrow twitched.

"Get out of my way Shikamaru." I ordered as I looked down and tried to shove past him, it failed on my behalf. He kept his spot as he shoved me back away from him. I sighed and glared at him now. "Can you let me leave? I'm going to meet up with Naruto, Sakura, and Kakashi at the gates. You're going to make me late!" I whined, knowing that he wouldn't resist letting me leave because I was being a 'drag'.

He sighed and looked back at me. "This is such a drag…" he looked down. "I'm sorry for over reacting yesterday." He mumbled, looking to the side now. I rolled my eyes.

"It's okay. Can I go now?" I asked as I finally shoved past him and ran out the door. I smirked in triumph and ran towards where I thought the entrance was. Luckily, my guess was right and I ran towards where I saw the gate, a smile working onto my face. Three figures appeared from the gate, my smile got even bigger.

I was pretty sure that it was not Kiba's team yet, so I had to make sure I called the right name. "Naru-chan! Kakashi-sensai! Saku-chan! Welcome back!" I waved, a smile filling my face even more as I ran even closer to the trio. Once Naruto heard my voice and found where I was coming from, broke into a run the meet up with me. Sakura waved from her spot, and Kakashi mimicked her wave.

"Naru-chan! I have to show you what I learned when you guys were gone!" I yelled once I caught up to him, waving my hands all over the place. Naruto chuckled and followed me to where Kakashi and Sakura were standing.

"Chido-chan told me that she learned something when we were gone!" Naruto told the two, Kakashi smiled and Sakura eyed me.

"What did you learn?" Sakura asked, slightly interested.

"It's a surprise!" I teased as I turned to go towards the training grounds, Kakashi grabbed the back of my shirt before I could go run off.

"Not yet Chidoru. I want to see what you have learned too but we have to go report to Tsunade on what happened during our mission." Kakashi stated, looking at the two ninja in front of him, who flinched at his words and looked away from me. Sakura was the first to regain her composure.

"Yeah, I completely forgot!" Sakura chuckled and followed behind Kakashi who was now heading towards the Hokage's office.

"Go with us Chido-chan!" Naruto added from next to me, I looked up and smiled at him.

"Sure! I'll go with you guys!" I responded as I followed behind too.

. .

I sat and waited patiently by the doors of the Hokage office, I didn't really mind because they said they will finish quickly, they were right. 5 minutes after they left inside the room they came back out, most with worry on their faces. But when they saw my curious stare they put on a fake smile, my eyebrow twitched slightly.

"How about that thing you learned now?" Kakashi asked, trying to get his duo off the subject of what they discussed to the Hokage. I nodded up at him.

"Alright then! Let's go to the training fields then!" I said a little too loudly, and sprang to my feet. Kakashi chuckled and followed behind the little line that was created behind me. A smile filled my face, knowing they had no idea what was in store for them to see.

. .

We finally reached the training grounds, and it happened to be the one I was using earlier. As I was preparing myself to get ready for the demonstration, I notice Naruto's gaze leave me and land just behind my shoulder.

"Hello Naruto and Sakura-chan! Youthful day isn't it?" I oh too familiar voice called from behind me, my body stiffened.

"And who is this fine flower of youth?" The jump suited figure asked from behind my shoulder, placing a hand on it. My eyebrow twitched.

"Hey bushy brows! OW! Sakura! Why did you hit me?" Naruto whined.

"I told you before that, that name was rude!" Sakura scolded, eyebrow twitching, and holding up a finger to Naruto. I chucked, sucked in a deep breath, and turned to face him.

"Hello, my name is Chidoru!" I said, eyes closed, and eyebrow twitching. I felt my hand being taken, I opened my eyes to see the jump suited ninja on one knee and averting his eyes to the ground.

"It's great to be in the presence of such youth! My name is Rock Lee! And it is a pleasure to meet you!" Lee stated, tears in his eyes. I chuckled, my eyebrow still twitching, and chocked up a smile.

"Nice to meet you Lee-chan!" I stated, actually leaving my eyes open. He smiled up at me, and sprang to his feet.

"What are you guys doing out here?" He asked to the three behind me.

"Chidoru here has learned a new jutsu and where here so she can show us it." Kakashi said, looking between me and Lee (Hahahaha that rhymed xD). Lee looked up to Kakashi and then back to me.

"I would love to observe!" He chimed, and before anyone could really object or react he stood where the other three were and watched me intently.

**Kakashi's P.O.V.**

I watched Chidoru get ready boredly, restraining myself from pulling out my favorite book and reading it.

"Okay! I'm ready!" Chidoru called, running to the side of the field. The tree stump was placed in the middle of the field, I stared at it curiously, but landing my eyes back on Chidoru. She stood in her spot, concentrating her chakra. I watched some pebbled around her rustle, same with some leaves, and the wind began to whirl around her. I smile spread on my face, this girl had potential.

Soon she flung her eyes open, and my eyes widened as I saw the hand signs she was doing. If she succeeded in this, they she will truly be remarkable.

**Chidoru's P.O.V.**

I flung my eyes open and mindlessly did the hand signs at remarkable speed. "CHIDORI!" I called as I clutched onto my wrist and concentrated on forming the electric ball.

It showed up quicker than the last time. When I felt that it formed enough, I ran towards the log. As I planned, some clones that I created poofed up and went into my way, I dodged them as I ran past. Lifting the electric ball above my head, and I finally reached a good distance of the log.

I struck the wood swiftly, and after a moment of standing there, I pulled my hand out of the second hole that I have created. I looked at it, and then looked next to it at the first hole. The second one was clearly bigger than the first. I smiled, and then looked back at the four on lookers.

I scratched the back of my head and chuckled when I finally got back to the four.

"Who taught you the Chidori?" Kakashi asked, hiding the shock from his voice that I knew was there.

"I asked Shikamaru to show me the hand signs, but other than that I taught myself." I explained sheepishly, Naruto looked at me surprised.

"Are you sure this had been the only training that you had?" Naruto asked me suspiciously. I thought for a moment.

"Well I never had any chakra training, but I did a little bit of hand to hand combat, but it's not good. It is decent though for someone who never fought another." I answered after a moment of thought.

"You are a talented youth!" Lee chipped in from behind Naruto, he jumped a little and the outburst.

"Thanks!" I said with a smile.

"Oh yeah! We were going to go out in celebration on us coming back, would you like to come?" Naruto asked, changing the subject.

"Sure! Are you inviting Kiba and his squad?" I asked hopefully. Naruto looked over to Kakashi, who nodded. I gave a confused look.

"You see… Kiba's squad has been held back for the moment." He looked down to the ground. I eyed him, and then Sakura who avoided my gaze.

"Are they… hurt?" I asked in thought. Naruto looked up and nodded. My eyes went wide. "What! Where are they?" I asked a little panicked.

"They're just in Suna with the Kazekage and his siblings. We're going to leave in two days to escort them back here and to be back-up if there is another attack." Kakashi interrupted assuringly. I looked up at the masked ninja.

"I want to go too." I commented, determined to help. Kakashi got ready to deny but I cut him off. "Tomorrow you can teach me some common hand-to-hand techniques and I can work on my shurikan and kunai throwing! I'm a fast learner! I just want to help!" I added hopefully, the other three genin eyed him hopefully, and he soon caved in and sighed.

"Alright you can go, but if you get hurt, you cannot complain if you get hurt." Kakashi stated, looking at me with his one visible eye.

"Yes!" I said, throwing a fist in the air. The other three laughed with me, and then we left to go to Ichiraku Ramen.

. .

Naruto and I smiled as we arrived to the familiar ramen shop. We sat down quickly and ordered our favorite ramen at the same time.

"Beef ramen for the girl… and what did you four want?" Ayame asked, looking at the 3 boys and girl. I looked at Naruto and smiled.

"Guess you have to talk louder Naru-chan! She didn't hear your order!" I teased, sticking my tongue out. He rubbed his eyes in annoyance.

"Pork ramen for me." Naruto stated and looked back at the 3. "They probably will like the beef ramen too." Naruto added in thought.

They all sweat dropped but shrugged it off and sat down.

We eventually got the food we wanted; Naruto and I looked at each other, I smirked at him. "Are you really challenging me?" Naruto asked his eyebrow raising. I smirked in response and broke my chop sticks. The atmosphere quickly changed in a challenging way. I smirked evilly as the other three leaned up on the counter to watch us. Ayame was even drawn to the front to see what was going on, and instantly knew.

"Alright, on your marks…" Naruto broke his chop sticks. "Get set…" We perched ourselves so we were able to eat the noodles faster. "GO!" We dug into the slightly cooled noodles. I shoved the noodles in my mouth quickly, chewing them quickly with the random pieces of beef too. I grabbed the bowl and brought it to my mouth so I could eat faster. I few moments later, I set the bowl down and let out a happy sigh as Naruto did the same at the similar moment.

He turned and looked at me in shock. I smiled and winked at him. "Looks like were tied!" I chuckled, the other three were watching at the moment, but now they were beginning to eat. Naruto looked at me in shock, but then shrugged it off and ordered a second bowl.

"How can you eat that much? There's so much in just one bowl!" I said loudly, Naruto chuckled at me as he set down his second finished bowl. I couldn't help but allow my eyebrow to twitch.

"Training wears me out! And I refuse to eat anything other than ramen, believe it!" Naruto stated, putting his fist in the air. I let out a chuckle and got up to go home. Naruto eyed me, but understood what I was doing and shrugged it off.

. .

I woke up with a smile. Today I was going to train like crazy, but was also going to be my key with going on my first mission! And to Suna too!

I got up to my feet and rushed to take a quick shower before Naruto woke up. When I checked the time it was around 5:00 AM. That's the usual time ninja's wake up, so I had to take my shower quickly. After about 5 minutes, I jumped out and wrapped a small towel around me. I walked out and looked around the room… where were my clothes? I looked down to where Naruto was sleeping.

_***The laundry… shit.***_ I thought, as I glared at the sleeping blonde. I looked over to his dresser, shrugged, and opened it. After rifling through a bunch of orange and black jackets, I found his black shirts at the bottom. I grabbed that and one of his usual orange pants, but the pants I grabbed were older than the other ones so they were perfect for my short height. I heard Naruto rustle from his sleep behind me, I looked at him over my shoulder and smiled.

"Good morning Naru-chan. I took a shower and just remembered that I have my clothes in the laundry so I'm borrowing a shirt and pants." I said, looking at him for a reply. He turned a little red since I was just in a towel but looked away.

"Y-yeah s-sure Chido-chan." Naruto replied, his cheeks a light red. I smiled at him.

"I would hug you, but I don't want to embarrass you even more so thank you!" I stated, trekking back into the bathroom to change real quick. Luckily, the shirt wasn't a high cut one so the neckline didn't choke me, and the pants fit right; just as I suspected.

I stepped out of the bathroom and ran into Naruto's chest. I felt my face heat up, and I looked up at Naruto's face, and he was blushing too.

"The bathroom is open for you. And thanks for letting my borrow your clothes for today." I said, looking down so I could hide my blush. Naruto smiled at me.

"No problem. And thanks. Don't forget you set your clothes out to dry, of you might have to at a bad time and they get taken. Heh kids these days." Naruto laughed, walking into the shower. I chuckled as I heard his faint 'believe it' and went out to hang my clothes to dry.

"If only I didn't have to dry my sweats from my original dimension." I sighed. "Then we would have been saved from that embarrassment." I said to myself. I walked back into the apartment and looked at the now fully dressed Naruto.

"Let's go to the training grounds, you can teach me kunai training if you want. And Lee can teach me some taijutsu and Sakura can teach me how to add chakra to my attacks…" I said out loud, trying to get my thoughts fully set, as I walked out the door.

"Were getting ramen first!" Naruto chimed from behind me, I chuckled, but agreed.

**A/N: I tried to make the chapter long, I hope I succeeded! Please Review! (:**


	10. Chapter 10

**A/N: I'm sorry everyone! Please don't kill me! . I broke my charger for my laptop so I wasn't able to write… My mom ordered me a new one and I got it not that long ago, but also I have had huge projects to do, had to pack, and spend time with my friend so she wouldn't trip balls over the break lmfao. So here you go! I hope you like it!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto, but some of the plot is mine**

**Chapter Deiz(Ten): Shino Aburame**

I gripped to my knees panting heavily, my eyes were clamped shut. I opened them and looked up at the three ninja. Kakashi nodded in approval.

"You trained well today Chidoru." I smiled in reply.

"You're really good for a rookie, believe it!"

"You're youth and natural strength inspires me Chido-chan!" My smirk faltered slightly at that, but I stood up onto my feet. I looked around slightly confused.

"Hey where's Sakura?"

"She went to the river; she's washing the wound you gave her accidentally…" count on Kakashi to be blunt with situations like these!

"….oops. Well at least I have a better aim now! No need to fear, my kunai is here!" I waved my hands in the air proudly. I still earned some stares, but I shrugged it off.

"I think you did great today. Your training is finished for the day, and you will be allowed to join us in meeting up with Kiba's squad." I smiled in reply. Sakura appeared into the clearing and met back up with us at that moment.

"Oh no! She's not done! I need to teach her how to focus her chakra into her hands!" She was holding one finger up and shaking it back and forth at me. I took one final breath, and stood up straight.

"Alright I'm ready Sakura!"

. .

We finally finished training. The boys left us girls a while ago, and I didn't just learn how to focus chakra into my hands. I glared up at the tree that I fell out of when I got to the top.

"You piece of wood! I'll make you into paper!" The threat was obviously empty words.

"You need to get some rest." Sakura laughed to me, I nodded in agreement.

"Heck yeah! My first mission is tomorrow! Good night Sakura!" In moments I was out of the field.

A few minutes later I reached Naruto and I's apartment, barged in, and passed out.

. .

I woke up the next day to a stomach growling at me. I sprang up and went to Naruto's fridge. When I opened it I looked into it to look at all the vegetables and fruits I snuck into the house the other day. I pulled out some parsley, eggs, milk, cheese, and oranges.

After I checked if the milk was expired or not, I cracked open 4 eggs, put some milk in, cut some parsley and threw that in too, and beat it all together with a whisk. I looked around for a pan after I set the egg mixture down. When I found one, I put it on the stove and turned it on medium heat. I poured the mixture onto the pan.

After a few minutes, the egg wasn't runny anymore so I threw some cheese on half of the eggs. I flipped the other half onto that one and cooked it like that for a minute. I finally put it on a plate, cut it in half, put the other half on another plate, placed a fork on each of the plates, and set them on the table. After that work, I washed the pan and spatula, and began making homemade orange juice. I smiled at my completed work on the table and then trekked to Naruto's room.

"Wake up sleepy head! I made us breakfast!" Naruto rolled onto his other side and mumbled something, but didn't get up. I rolled my eyes and walked closer to the bed. I leaned into his ear.

"WAKE UP NARUTO!" This caused a hand to swing at me, knocking me onto my butt, and a scared shitless Naruto to rise in his bed. I sprang to me feet. "Breakfast." And with that, I walked out of the room and to the table to wait for him to join me.

A few minutes later Naruto walked in rubbing his eyes, and sat down into the other chair. He opened his eyes and stared at the plate in front of him confused.

"What is this Chido?" He scratched his head in thought.

"It's half an omelet, which I made out of eggs, milk, cheese, and parsley." I brought the glass of orange juice to my lips when I finished explaining.

"It looks like a little kid tried to cook." I choked on my orange juice.

When I finished coughing I looked up and met with Naruto's mocking grin. I sent him a glare, picked up my fork, and stabbed my half of the omelet and brought a piece to my mouth.

"I'm just joking Chido-chan. It looks delicious." He smiled to me, then picked up his fork and cut a piece for himself. I watched intently as he brought it to his mouth, a small smile was playing on my lips as he popped it in and chewed silently; his eyes were closed and it seemed like he was a savoring the flavor. He finished chewing, swallowed, and opened his eyes to stare at me; the room was silent.

"This is good Chido!" He exclaimed happily, grabbing another forkful.

"Thanks Naruto. I'm glad you liked it!" I beamed, continuing to eat my half as well. The rest of breakfast was silent as we finished our food and drank our orange juice. When we both finished, I grabbed our dirty dishes, and trekked to the sink. As I was washing it I felt something behind me. I glanced behind my shoulder and Naruto was right behind me, I jumped and gave a light yelp. A smirk was playing on his lips.

"What did I scare you Chido?" He whispered into my ear, I shivered in response and felt him close in on me. I finished washing the dishes, and as I was turning to go, Naruto stopped me and was now in front of me, pinning me in between him and the sink. My breathing was ragged because of our closeness, at times like these it sucks being claustrophobic.

He leaned his face closer to mine, I breathed in a startled breath, and held it. I looked him into the eyes as he moved even closer to me. I closed my eyes, knowing what was going to happen, and waited patiently.

****Knock Knock Knock****

I opened my eyes in surprise, Naruto was just as surprised as I was and raced to his room so he can change. I sighed and walked to the door to answer it, dismissing the thought of what was about to happen.

When I opened the door, Shikamaru and a strange boy who wore round shaped sunglasses was with him. I nodded to Shikamaru. "Hello Shikamaru. And it's nice to meet you Shino Aburame." Shikamaru didn't look surprised at me knowing who he was, but I could tell Shino was confused. I looked at him in confusion.

"I thought you were in Suna with the rest of your squad. How are Kiba and Hinata? Are they still there?" I was always known for bombarding people with questions.

"Yes, I am supposed to be, but they sent me to get the squad of people that was to be escorting us back. Kiba and Hinata are in the hospital in Suna, recovering from a surprise attack on the village. How do you happen to know my name?" I swore I heard him mumble something about how a stranger can recognize him but a comrade of the same class couldn't.

"I'm surprised that Shikamaru didn't tell you my past." I gave him a look; he rolled his eyes and looked away. "I know a lot about the people in Suna and Konoha." My gaze met back to him, and he nodded in thought, but decided not to push it. I stepped aside and let them into the house.

When they walked into the kitchen Shikamaru raised an eyebrow at the drying dishes. "You made breakfast for you two." He stated, other than asking. I rolled my eyes but nodded. He trekked to the fridge and peered inside. He smirked when he saw what was inside.

"He didn't see the fridge yet hasn't he." I rolled my eyes again at his stating not asking.

"No, he hasn't. The instant ramen doesn't stay in the fridge and you can't find warm water in there too." When I finished my last sentence, Naruto walked into the room. His hair was wet and he was tugging a shirt on, I looked at his chest before he had the chance to cover it and looked away to look at Shikamaru. He had a raised eyebrow at me. I shrugged at him and attempted to walk out of the room, but I ended up running into Shino's chest. He was blocking the doorway to the hall where the main door was. I looked at the door longingly but stepped back from the boy and turned around.

"So you two ready?" Naruto and I nodded in reply and grabbed the backpacks that we packed a while ago for the trip. We glanced at each other and walked out of the house and towards the village gates.

. .

When we got to the entrance, Kakashi and Sakura were already there. We waited for a few moments for Lee to get there and then trekked out of the village together.

The walk at first was silent, but the further we got from the village, the less tense everyone was becoming and people began the start conversations. I ignored most of them and wrapped myself up into my thoughts. My eyes stung when I thought of my real home, and I wondered if my parents even knew I was gone. Probably not though, they hated me for what happened to their son.

"So how was your morning Chido?" My thoughts were interrupted by Lee trying to start a conversation. Everyone stared at me silently waiting for a reply; I avoided all of their gazes, well except for Naruto because he wasn't looking at me.

"It was slow, but it was peaceful. I got Naruto to eat a vegetable that wasn't boiled in ramen." I looked straight ahead and allowed a small smile to play on my lips.

"Did anything else happen?" This time it was Sakura.

"Shika and Shino met up at the house, but other than that, no." I wanted so badly to end this conversation. I flickered my eyes towards Naruto, who was staring at me with a small smirk on his lips.

"Chidoru, you're turning red. Are you sure that's all that happened?" This time it was Shino and Kakashi. My eyebrow twitched in annoyance.

"I'm going to keep watch of the back of us." I slowed down so I was behind the small group; no one stopped me so I smirked in triumph.

I looked up to the sky and allowed my thoughts to flow back into my head, my vision flicked to a moving bush, but a bunny popped out so I calmed down slightly. Being in the back really doesn't give you a chance to think, you always have to keep alert. My mind plunged into thought once again, and my pace began to slow a little as my thoughts began to increase. I snapped out of them once again and looked up.

***Shit. I got too behind of the group!* **I glared at the now halfway further group, and ran to catch up with them. When I reached my original place behind them, I went back into a walk. ***I need to keep my thoughts at bay, of I will get behind again! This is my first mission!*** My determination went up a notch, and I began humming random songs to keep my thoughts from flooding me. Soon humming couldn't slow my thinking so I began singing under my breath, but once in a while I lost train of thought. A song then suddenly came into my head and I smirked in agreement to my mind.

"I still hear your voice when you sleep next to me." I tested my voice, finding the right pitch with the beginning words. "I still feel your touch in my dreams…" I looked up and locked eyes onto Naruto, who was looking back to check up on me, eventually he looked away. "Forgive me my weakness, but I don't know why. Without you it's hard to survive…" I closed my eyes to the sound of my voice mimicking Cascada.

"Cuz every time we touch, I get this feeling, and every time we kiss, I swear I can fly. Can't you feel my heart beat fast, I want this to last, need you by my side." My eyes opened in pleasure to my words, and my voice rose a little bit so it wasn't in a complete whisper. "Cuz every time we touch, I feel the static, and every time we kiss I reach for the sky. Can't you hear my heart beat slow, I can't let you go, I want you in my life."

I hummed the instrumental part and rocked my hips as I walked down the path, hoping no one was really watching me from the group. I gave up being discreet with this song and decided that I would sing all out on the second half of the song.

"Your arms are my castle, your heart is my sky, they wipe away tears that I cry." I looked around me into the woods to see if we were being followed, and when I approved that we were okay for the moment, I continued my singing. "The good and the bad times, we've been through them all, you make me rise when I fall!" I slowly began to prepare myself for the beginning of the chorus. My eyes were closed, and I didn't notice the person slowing down so they could walk with me.

"Cuz every time we touch, I get this feeling, and every time we kiss I swear I can fly! Can't you hear my heart beat fast, I want this to last, I need you by my side!" The person who was next to me listened intently to my voice, catching every word that came out of my mouth. "Cuz every time we touch, I feel the static, and every time we kiss I reach for the sky! Can't you hear my heart beat slow, I can't let you go, I want you in my life." I hummed the instrumental once again and then sang the chorus a third time, ending the song.

I opened my eyes satisfied, and jumped when I saw Naruto next to me. "H-how long were you there?" I stuttered, looking at the ground.

"Just was you were singing the chorus to that song the second time." Was there a smile in his voice? I turned to look at him, and surely there was a smile on his face. I returned it, but the red on my cheeks didn't fade one bit. He leaned to my ear.

"You have a beautiful voice Chido." I shivered in response to his whisper and blushed even a deeper red. And for the first time in a while I looked up at the sky. The sun was getting ready to set behind the trees, the sky changed into a red, orange, and yellow color. I stared in awe for a few moments, and then turned back to look at Naruto.

"Thank you. I always love to sing that song when I want my thoughts to get away from my mind and not invade me. I don't like thinking about home. There's too much sadness there for me to hold." I looked away from Naruto, looking at my old life in my head as I stared at the sky.

"My parents probably don't even care that I'm gone. They probably never even noticed that their daughter isn't calling them once every two days. They never really liked me. But that's my fault." I looked down to the ground sadly, avoiding the gaze Naruto is trying to lock my eyes onto.

"It's impossible for anyone to hate you Chido-chan. You're an awesome person, believe it!" I looked up at him, my eyes sad.

"Because of me, my little brother is dead. I deserve to be hated from my parents, my family. I ruined all of their lives by making one mistake that stolen a life." I looked back down, away from Naruto's sad eyes.

"Naruto, you deserve to be loved, you saved many lives by just being born. You don't deserve the hate that people throw at you. But you take it, soak it up, and use it to fuel your strength and determination. When I watched you on T.V., I wanted to be just like you. I still do. To have that strength to soak up the hateful looks, the snickers behind your back, the pain of loneliness. It is a gift that your parents gave to you, and I'm honored to just be in the presence of you." I looked up at him when I finished what I was saying, and smiled at him. He looked at me in surprise, I never showed someone this side, and I was kinda proud that it was him.

"Chido, I'm glad that you think that of me, it makes me happy that when I was just a fictional character I still created an impact on someone." He smiled to me, rubbing his eye and then scratching his head.

"Chidoru, Naruto! Were stopping here for the night so hurry over here to help set up camp!" Kakashi called to us, I looked at Naruto and nodded, and we walked to the group and began to set up sleeping bags on the ground. I gathered a bunch of leaves and placed mine on the pile.

"Why did you put leaves under your sleeping bad Chido?" Sakura obviously has to question the abnormal. I looked up at her.

"See these?" I cupped my boobs at her and then let go as soon as I did. "These things give me horrible back problems because there so huge on my small body, so sleeping on the ground is killer for me since it makes my back stiff and I can't crack my lower back unless I'm sitting on a chair." I explained tiredly.

I got up to my feet after I finished explaining and trekked into the forest to find twigs and such for fire wood, I heard rushing water and decided I'll find the river later, and began to collect twigs and such. I came back with huge armfuls, and dumped them on the huge pile that everyone else set up already. I looked around the camp and spotted Kakashi.

"Hey Kakashi!" He looked up from his porno book to look at me, patiently waiting for me to continue. "When I was searching for sticks for the fire I heard flowing water so I'm going to find the river, but last time I remembered where in the area where a lot of springs are so I'm probably going to take a bath too, so make sure the boys don't go near where I'm going." He nodded understanding, and he allowed me to go.

I walked towards the sound of the water throughout the forest. I eventually found the source of the running water and filled up the canteens I brought with me to fill up. When I finished that, I searched around for a spring, and I eventually found one.

I threw my clothes off and slowly got into the hot water, swimming over to a rock so I can rest my back on it. I sighed in content and closed my eyes. I eventually drifted into a light sleep in the warm water.

**. .**

I woke to the splashing of the water around me, I pried open my eyes to find the four boys in the water, excited to have found the spring. "Shit!" I whispered quietly, sinking into the water to cover my chest. I noticed Shikamaru look on the shore line and double take something. He turned red as he looked at whatever it was.

"Hey Naruto! Didn't Kakashi tell you something about Chidoru going to get water from the river and bathing in the closest spring she finds?" He questioned the blonde, who was standing up fully in the water, the water reached just a little lower than his belly button, but covered him. He walked up to Shikamaru.

"Yeah why? I made sure we went the complete opposite way she left the camp from. She's probably at a different spring around here." He waved off, sinking into the water, sighing at the warmth. Shikamaru pointed in the direction he was looking earlier.

"Aren't those the canteens she took with her and her clothes?" Naruto's eyes got big.

"Y-you mean…."

"Yes."

Naruto blushed deep red in realization. As well as the other three boys.

"Naruto, Shikamaru, Lee, I think I found our Chidoru." I jumped as I heard the voice behind me. I turned around to look at Shino, but he was standing up so I went face first into his belly button. I blushed a deep red.

I turned around and slowly crept out of the shadows that I was in, the sun was nearly set and the moon was up, giving us the only light for us to see.

"You guys found me." I chuckled nervously, wishing that I didn't decide to skinny dip into the water.

"It seems we have, this isn't good for our youth! We're corrupting this poor blossom!" Lee yelled creeping a little too close to me trying to give me a protective hug.

"Bushy brows. I wouldn't do that if I were you. When someone is not clothed and someone is going into their personal space they will snap." Naruto warned, stepping up to lee trying to pull him away from me. The further he got, the easier it got for me to breath.

"Thank you Naruto. My claustrophobia is kicking in and I don't know if I can take someone being too close to me at the moment." I thanked, holding my head as it began to get dizzy. I closed my eyes as my head began to pound in pain. "Shit. I thought these headaches where gone." I whispered as I winced. I backed up, but once again ran into Shino who was behind me for the third time that day. I jumped up in shock, covering my chest. Luckily I wasn't that tall and the water reached about the middle of my stomach. Naruto, Lee, and Shikamaru looked away from me anyway. Without even looking at them I knew they were blushing.

"Shino! Why are you always behind me? You keep scaring the living crap out of me!" I whined in annoyance, looking up at the ninja. I gasped when I looked at his eyes. They were always covered so I never knew their true color, which was a soft brown, and a tint of bark brown around the whites of his eyes.

He looked uncomfterble without his glasses and face covered, but he went along with it like the rest of the boys. Naruto coughed behind me. I turned around, catching him glaring at Shino slightly. ***Is he... jealous?* **I thought, shivering slightly from the sudden coldness in the air.

"It's getting late, we should get home." I changed the subject, running out of the spring swiftly, grabbing my clothes, and finding a hiding space in the trees to change.

When I changed, I sighed and stepped out from where I was. The boys were already changed and they were waiting for me. I scratched the back of my head and began walking with them back to the camp site; it was going to be two days until we reached Suna.

Just when we got close to the camp site, Naruto grabbed my arm from behind me and stopped me. We two were behind the other three, so they didn't notice our absence.

"What are you doing Naruto?" I whispered, looking towards where the camp is. He touched my chin with two fingers, turning my face towards his.

"Finishing what I started this morning." He replied.

Before I could even answer him, I was pulled into a soft kiss. I closed my eyes and kissed him back. I tried to pull out of the kiss, but he had a hold of my head and kept me there. I gave up pushing away and went along with it. He traced the bottom of my lip, asking for entrance, I decided to tease him. He growled in response and backed me up into a tree, I gasped and he took that chance to explore.

A few minutes later, he broke the kiss to get some air. I was still pinned to the tree, his hands blocking both ways. I looked him into the eyes, his breathing slowed. He pushed away from the tree and walked to where the camp was. A small smile played on my lips and I called to him. He stopped and turned around.

"You knew I was going to be at that spring weren't you?" I questioned, the smirk still playing on my lips. He smiled back, turning red.

"Thought so." I winked; he turned around and began to walk to the camp again. I sighed and looked up to the sky, gazing at the stars. I smiled, still shocked at what Naruto did, and then frowned. "I have to tell him that he can't kiss me like that. He belongs to Hinata, and I will never take him away from her." I said out loud quietly.

"I can help you with that Chidoru." I looked up to look at Shino, I smiled at him.

"I knew you were there the whole time. Sorry that you had to see that, it must have been pretty awkward for you." He looked away from me. I looked at the ground, and dug the tip on my sandal into the ground.

"I don't like him like that. I don't want him to miss his opportunity to realize that Hinata is the one for him. I knew from the beginning that they were destined to be together." I looked up at him, he was in deep thought.

"The only reason why she didn't run when we told her to be because she wants to be as strong willed as Naruto. He is really an inspiration to her, and I'm relieved that you won't break her heart like that just so you can be together with Naruto. She really does love that boy." I nodded in agreement to his words.

"Exactly. I love Hinata, she's practically a sister to me, I could never do that to her." I sighed tiredly.

"We should go back to camp, I don't want them to freak out and start searching for us." I chuckled, getting to my feet and heading towards camp.

**A/N: I hope this chapter was long enough for an apology for not updating any sooner! I'm packing right now because I'm moving so it's hard to get any time to write! Well I love you all my fellow readers! And don't forget to review! I hoped you liked it (:**


	11. Chapter 11

**A/N: I finished the evils of moving, and huge four hour tests. But, I did not do my homework yet. Whatt? I don't wike homework!**

**Disclaimer: No, I do not own the magicalness of Naruto and friends.**

**Chapter Once(Eleven): Gaara of the Sand**

I sighed in boredom asI looked at the ground at the rift where the trees and path suddenly stopped and turned into just sand. The desert was vast and plain; I let out an annoyed sigh and stood in the shade from the trees for a while.

"Come on Chidoru. We only have a few hours to walk in this if we run." I looked up at Shikamaru, and looked down.

"I can't run as fast as you guys. I'll hold slow you guys down." I mumbled, hoping no one heard my reply, but Kakashi did.

"Naruto. Come here." I looked up to glare at Kakashi; he ignored my gaze and waited for Naruto to hurry up and get to him. Naruto got there quickly.

"Yes sensei." Naruto sent a glance to me and quickly looked back at Kakashi.

"Are you alright with carrying Chidoru? She didn't get the chance to increase her speed before we left." Naruto respectfully bowed his head to Kakashi and sent a wink to me. I slivered away slightly as a shiver traveled up my spine.

Don't get me wrong, Naruto is freaking cute, but he has a girl and I'm making sure that its Hinata and NOT me. They're lovers and have been from the start! Believe it!

I chuckled to myself, Naruto sent me a confused expression and turned his back to me. "Hop on Chidoru." I attempted to ignore the smirk that was in his voice, and stepped back so I can back glomp him when I jumped onto his back. I smirked at my playful evilness and ran to jump onto Naruto's back.

He knew what I was planning on doing to he just moved his footing so he wouldn't fall when I impacted him. "Dammit." I muttered quietly. He chuckled and began to run with everyone else.

. .

I was silent the whole few hours there, dozing in and out of sleep.

. .

Being startled away is certainly not fun. And that's what happened when Naruto hefted me up to get a better grip on me. Startled, I clamped my legs and arms tighter around the poor blonde. He let out a oof, and then told me to open my eyes.

I reluctantly opened them and found that I was in the Kazekage's office. I set myself down from off of Naruto and stepped from behind him. My favorite red-headed sand ninja was perched on a chair on the other side of the desk. I bowed respectfully.

"It is a pleasure to meet you Gaara-sama." He grunted, allowing me to stand up straight. Kakashi cleared his throat; Gaara turned his attention to the masked ninja.

"I would like to introduce Chidoru to you. She has recently become a ninja in our village. She is also new to our… culture." I kept my head down, knowing that in my world it was rude to look at authorities face.

"Is that why she has her head bowed?" Gaara's raspy voice filled the room; I blushed slightly and gave a look to Naruto. He leaned into my ear.

"You are allowed to look at Gaara's face; this is not like your world." I let out a nod I slowly turned my gaze up, Garra's light pale green-blue eyes met my vibrant purple ones. He sent me a nod, knowing in his head he was saying this was much better.

I knock on the door interrupted our stare and I turned to look at a figure busting open the door.

"Gaara! Kiba has finally woken!" I gave the figure a look when her teal eyes met mine, I stared back intently.

"Who's the chick Gaara?" My eyebrow twitched, and I looked away from the blonde.

**A/N: I'm pretty sure everyone knows who they're gonna be! Mwahahaa! And sorry that it's so short. I'm lazy and tired right now and don't feel like updating but I'm doing it anyway.**

**Chao my dearies.**


	12. Chapter 12

**A/N: I felt bad for not updating sooner. The rest of my finals are next week, I'm taking care of my new kitty, and I'm just plain lazy.**

**I hope you enjoy!**

**Chapter doce(twelve): Temari of the Sand**

My eyebrow twitched at Temari, who rudely asked who I was. Gaara showed a ghost of a smirk, his eyes flicking to me.

"This, my sister, is Chidoru. She is a new member of the Hidden Leaf shinobi." For someone who doesn't like to talk, I'm shocked that Gaara made 2 complete sentences.

Temari sent me an untrusting look, but dismissed it when Shikamaru sent her a look, possibly saying to leave me alone. Temari released a sigh, and closed her eyes as she tucked her head down. When she looked back up, I fake smile was on her face when she looked at me.

"My apologies Chidoru. I didn't mean to sound rude, were just not good with strangers." Her eyes flicked to Gaara, I mentally sighed at her choked up feelings and realized that I would have to accept it.

"It is alright Temari. I would act the same towards a stranger too."She tilted her head to side in confusion.

"How did you know my name?" My eyes widened, not knowing what to say. Luckily, Kakashi cut in for me.

"We informed her of you and Kankuro during our way here, so she wouldn't get… defensive… if either of you two got defensive over Gaara." I nodded my head to Kakashi's explanation.

Temari made an 'o' face, and then asked us to follow her. I nodded towards her, and pursued behind the rest of the Konoha ninja. Naruto's eyes kept flicking back to check on me. I sighed in annoyance at his antics and tuned into what Temari was saying.

"…Hinata woken up yesterday and she haven't left her teammate's side since. She's determined that he will get better in no time." I smiled at the thought of Hinata being so determined. "… Akamaru has been refusing to eat and sleep since he woken up a few days ago. He also hasn't left Kiba's side." I frowned at that, and trekked down the hall.

Naruto's hand brushed mine, and in instinct I stuffed it in my pocket. I side-glanced him to see that he had a hurt look on his face. I turned my face towards his and stuck my tongue out at him. He gave me a small smirk and attempted to walk closer to me. I sighed, knowing I couldn't move away since I was already on the wall.

I decided to tune out Temari, mentally hoping that I would find Kankuro to save me. But fate's not that nice to me. I sighed in annoyance when Naruto's entire side brushed up against mine. I turned to him and sent a glare. "What do you want Naruto?" I questioned in a hushed whisper. Naruto and I stopped walking so we could talk real quick, I looked to see if anyone noticed, but if they did they didn't stop nor look.

I looked back at Naruto's face. "Why aren't you showing everyone how we feel towards each other?" I winced at his hurt tone. I looked into his eyes sadly.

"Naruto. I don't want to be in a relationship right now. Something life changing is happening to me, and plus, your taken." He tilted his head in confusion, mentally saying 'who'. "Don't even ask who Naruto." I smirked at him. "Girls code!" I winked, turning to walk towards the door the group turned in.

When we gotten closer to the door, Naruto stopped me and pinned me to the wall. Before I could push him away, he stole a kiss. I sent some chakra in my hands and pushed him away from myself. He smirked at me. "If you won't tell me who it is, I will just assume that it's you." I glared at Naruto and stomped into the room.

When I got in there, I instantly spotted Hinata and run to give her a hug. She ignored my eye contact more than usual, I looked at her with confusion. "Are you alright Hinata?" She nodded to me, still ignoring my eyes.

"Y-yes." I gave her a look.

"You're lying." Before I could question her, Kakashi nudged me away from her. I looked up to glare at him. He sent me an apologetic look.

"It's probably because one of her teammates is in critical condition." I nodded to him, not really believing that was the reason.

**Hinita's P.O.V.**

Kakashi is wrong. Yes, I'm upset about Kiba, but he will do fine. He always does. It's what I just saw in the hallway.

_My _Naru-kun kissing _my_ friend.

What went on when I wasn't at home?

Was this a secret kept from me?

Chidoru _knows_ my feelings for Naruto, but she's _kissing_ him?

I shook my head in confusion. ***There must be more to it than this…*** I thought, watching Naruto intently. My eyes widened.

***That's it!* **my eyes darted towards Chidoru, who was looking at me with guilt. I activated my Byakugan stealthy, looking at Chidoru.

**Chidoru's P.O.V.**

***I do not have feelings for Naruto. I know how you feel towards him. I would not be able to live with myself if I took him from you.*** Hinata bowed her head, understanding and released her Byakugan.

I sighed in relief, and closed my eyes tiredly.

I'm going to be in a lot of surprise when I wake up.

**A/N: Yeah, yeah. It's short. But I'm also lazy so oh well (:**

**Love you guys!**

**Adíos!**


	13. Chapter 13

…**yeah.**

**Don't own Naruto.**

**Chapter trece (thirteen): Kankuro of the Sand**

I rubbed my temples tiredly, waking up from a fatigue filled sleep. I jumped at Hinata's close proximity.

"Crap Hinata! What is it?" She suppressed a chuckle and eyed me.

"Well, you passed out in Kiba's room. The others thought you were attacked at night or something, but I convinced them that you were just tired. So I took you to my room." My mouth was agape at her.

"Damn. For someone who stutters, you surely have a fluent non-stuttering language to girls." She giggled again.

"Yeah, I know. I think it's just guys in general. But if it's just girls around me, I talk fine." I eyed her.

"Whatta 'bout strangers?"

"Well, I stutter to them. But not to people I know." She elbowed me playfully. I winked at her playfully and sat up straight on her bed, eyeing the door.

"I know your there." I heard a chuckle and the door creaked open. Kankuro stood there, with amusement in his eyes.

"My apologies. The others asked me to wake you; Kiba had woken from his injuries." I nodded towards him and looked at Hinata.

"You, my friend, are not off the hook. We have a lot to talk about when we get back to the village." I sent her another wink and raced out the door.

"W-wait. Wh-what about?" I smirked at Hinata's faint reply and raced down a random way in the hall. The lights were so dim, I accidentally ran into someone.

"Wrong way, doll. Kiba's room is that way." Kankuro pointed towards the other direction. I giggled dumbly.

"Ooops! Thank you Kankuro! I'll go that way, sorry for bugging you!"

"Wait! Hold your horses there! You don't even know where to go! Let me take you there." I laughed lightly and scratched the back of my head when I screeched to a stop to wait for the sand sibling to catch up to me.

"Oh. Haha. That would be easier." I started walking when Kankuro caught up with me. I looked at him from the corner of my eyes and then looked back forward. I enjoyed the silence between us, and grew slightly irritated when I realized that Kankuro didn't feel the same way.

"So when did you go to Konoha?" I let out a sigh as I thought back.

"Hmmm. I few weeks? A month? Not that long." I started walking with my hands on the back of my head, starting to get bored.

"How far is the room?" I whined after walking down the curving hall for about 5 minutes. Kankuro chuckled, and pointed to a room just a few doors down.

"It's right there." I heard the smirk in his voice, but brushed it off when I ran towards the door with excitement.

"Kiba-channnnn!" I called as I closed in on the door.

**Kakashi's P.O.V.**

I sat in the chair closest to the door, reading my favorite book, Icha Icha Paradise.

Now, I'm very good at blocking out annoying sounds. Like Naruto when he talks about ramen, or Sakura when she complains about something. But this annoying sound somehow penetrated into my reading time.

"Kiiiiiiibbbbbaaaaaaaaaa-" My eyes twitched in irritation as I looked at the door next to me. Sighing, I closed my book regretfully and stuffed it into its pocket. "Chhhhaaaaannnnnnnnnnn!" My eyebrow twitched again as I opened the door, and stepped back just as Chidoru raced into the room with abnormal speed. Because of this, she smashed into the wall before she could stop. Temari, Sakura, and Shikamaru sweat dropped. Lee rushed up to her in shock.

"Oh! Are you okay? You have so much youth! Don't waste it on useless walls!" I smirked and held back my chuckle when Chidoru shivered at Lee's voice and pushed herself out of the now cracked wall.

"Oh, I'm fine Lee! Just a bump!" She chuckled, scratching the back of her head. She suddenly stopped and looked towards the bed where Kiba was sitting up on. She sent him a smirk, a relieved one. She became less tense and walked up to the bed.

"How ya feelin'?" I smirked at her kindness, sat back down on my chair, and pulled out my book.

**Chidoru P.O.V.**

I mentally sighed when I saw Kiba sitting up on the bed, I smiled and walked over to him, asking how he was doing.

"Tired" Kiba and I shared a chuckle.

"You should not be tired; you've been sleeping for a while now!" Kiba chuckled, scratching the back of his head.

"Yeah, I know. But I'm just so sore." He rubbed his right shoulder and allowed it to crack. I smirked, glad that the females in the room didn't mind the cracking sounds.

"Are we gonna leave soon then?" Naruto chimed from the other side of the bed. I looked behind my shoulder to Kakashi, who was engrossed into his book. I rolled my eyes.

"Hey Kakashi!" His eyes twitched at my loud voice, and he closed the book with a sigh.

"Yes Chidoru?" I smirked at his fake smile.

"Naru-chan wants to know when were gonna go back to Konoha." He sighed.

"Once everyone gets some rest for the night. But I would like to train Chidoru a little more before we go. So it will be a few days." I sighed in annoyance, and looked towards Kiba.

"I want to train with her too!" Kiba chimed in. I heard multiple voices of agreement. My eyebrow twitched.

"Why does everyone want to train me? I know I'm not that good but I'm still tough!" I held up my arm and flexed it, only showing a little bit of muscle.

"Says the one who get scared when someone is behind them." I jumped at Shino's voice, earning a few chuckles from the guys.

"Oh sorry Shino! Didn't see you there!" I chuckled, rubbing the back of my head. I suddenly stopped and thought of something.

I looked towards the door and watched as Kankuro walked to the door and rested on one side of the frame. He raised an eyebrow at my stare. The rest of the room was silent as I looked at him, determined to remember what I wanted.

"Oh yeah! Kankuro!" I pointed at him eagerly. Sakura sweat dropped, but I ignored her.

"Yes?"

"Can you show me how you use your puppets? I always wanted to learn how to!" This time, Kakashi sweat dropped, and looked towards Kankuro.

"Yeah sure I guess." He waved a hand at me, dismissing the conversation, and looked back towards Kakashi. Kakashi let out a sigh.

"Since she wants to learn of your fighting technique, can you teach her some of what you know tomorrow?" Kankuro nodded and walked out of the door frame and into the hallway. Temari looked towards me in thought.

"How do you know you will be able to be a puppet master?"

"I don't!" I announced cheerfully. Cue sweat drops from the people in the room.


	14. Chapter 14

**Chapter quatorce (fourteen): I'm Not Tellin ya Who it is!**

I woke up the next day very eagerly. I'm going to learn the ways of the puppet master! Puppets are so cool.

I quickly got dressed and rushed out of my room, only to bump into someone.

"Ow! What the hell bro?" The figure above me chuckled lightly at my form on the floor, rubbing my head.

"Sorry Chido-chan, I was just coming to wake you up. Kankuro is waiting for you outside." I looked up and sent a glare to Naruto.

"It's alright Naruto. I was already up; I was actually just leaving to go meet up at the training grounds!" The blonde helped me up from my spot on the floor and looked at me sincerely.

"Well alright, I'll escort you down there." I let out a slight chuckle and rubbed the back of my head.

"No that's alright Naruto! You should go and meet up with Hinata; I heard that she wanted to train with someone today!" Naruto smirked at me and nodded.

"Alright! Be careful training!" He waved at me as he walked down the hall towards Hinata's room. I returned his wave, and when he was out of sight I turned towards the other way and walked down the hall, looking for the stairs.

"Now where are those stairs…?" I said to myself as I looked around for the stairs. They had to be here somewhere! I eventually walked further enough to reach Kiba's room. I poked a head through to see that no one was in there. Just my luck. I let out a sigh and headed further down the hall.

I eventually reached the Kazekage's office. Out of a whim, I knocked on the door. I heard a raspy 'come in' as my reply. I slowly opened the door and peeked my head in.

"Hey Gaara?" Said red-head looked up at me in shock, but composed his facial features as he thought of why I was here.

"Yes?" I let out an embarrassed chuckle as I stepped all the way into the office, rubbing the hack of my head.

"You see, I was asleep when we got here…" I turned red as I looked down. "And I…uh… don't know how to get out." I managed to mumble out as I looked back up towards him, where a ghost of a smirk was.

"I'll escort you out." My eyes widened as he began to rise from his seat.

"Oh no! Don't get behind on your paper work just because of a stupid question!" I held my hands in front of me, trying to stop him from getting up. The blush was evident on my face as he smirked and sat back down. He held his hands together and covered his mouth as he stared at me.

"Very well then. But why come to me when I requested Naruto to take you out?" I turned red and looked down.

"Well… you see… he has a crush on me… and I don't return his feelings." I mumbled. I looked up at him now. "But I know someone who has feelings for him, and since she is my friend, I will not take him from her." Gaara nodded at me and looked at his paper work. He grabbed a pen and began to write on a paper.

"Very well then. If you continue to go left down the hall you will reach the stairs. They will reach to the first floor and the door will be right there. The biggest doors on the first floor." I bowed my thanks to him and turned to leave.

"And as long as you know the person you are talking about truly loves him, I respect your decision." I turned to look at him and smirked.

"I know she does. And if you want, you can help Shino and I hook them up!" Before Gaara could reply to my statement, I walked out of the door and headed towards the stairs.

. .

When I reached the training grounds, Kankuro stood there, smirking at me. I nodded towards him, and he began warming us both up with friendly hand-to-hand combat.

When we finished that he sat down on the ground. I tilted my head to the side, but did as he did.

"Now before we try out if you can create chakra strings, I need to see how well you can focus your chakra. I want you to focus your chakra to your finger tips." I smirked at him.

"Alright boss! I'll try." I smirked again and closed my eyes in concentration. I'm still surprised that I'm able to use chakra, since I'm not even part of this world. But, I don't remember my early childhood. Everything before I turned 6 is hazy to me. I don't know why either.

I snapped out of my thoughts and began to focus on my chakra to my finger tips again. I eventually felt strange warmth in my finger tips. I furrowed my brows in concentration until I heard Kankuro stand in front of me.

"You're ready Chidoru." I smirked and opened up my eyes, rising to my feet. I looked towards Kankuro, asking him with my eyes what I need to do next.

"Now I want you to picture your connecting your index finger with the point of the stick that's facing the sky." Kankuro stated as he held up a stick. I turned my attention towards the stick and pictured my left index finger touching the tip of the stick. I imagined the touch of the rough wood, threatening to place a splinter in my finger. I let out a gasp and lost my concentration when I felt a prick on my index finger.

I looked down at my finger in surprise, not expecting to be able to feel the point of the stick. Kankuro smirked at me.

"What were you thinking about?" I pouted as I looked at his chuckling figure.

"I pictured getting a splinter from the tip of that damn stick, and it felt like I did get one." I looked at my index finger when I held it up to my face. Kankuro let out another chuckle.

"It's because you pictured getting a splinter. If you didn't think about that, you wouldn't have gotten the feeling of getting a splinter. But your chakra did connect to the tip of the stick, but instead of controlling it, your chakra gave you a hint of pain in your finger." I looked from my finger, to the stick, to my finger, and then towards Kankuro, allowing a smile to break on my lips.

"So I did it!?" I questioned happily, getting ready to jump up in joy. Kankuro smiled.

"Yes, you did…" I cheered and threw a fist in the air as I celebrated to myself. "But…" I stopped my celebration and looked at Kankuro. "You have a lot of training to do before you will become a master. The first thing you need to do is make a puppet. So let's head on towards my home. Temari is there with Sakura, discussing medicine. So when were done working we can meet up with them." A smile broke out again on my face as I nodded and followed him to his home.

When we got there, we noticed that not just Tamari and Sakura were there.

The rest of the Konoha ninja, minus Naruto and Hinata, and Gaara were there. I tilted my head to the side as I looked at the red-head.

"Hey Gaara, I thought you had paper work?" The Kazekage looked at me as he noticed the company with me.

"Hello Chidoru. Kankuro." He dipped his head in our direction and looked at me to answer my question. "I finished the papers I needed to do for the day. So I decided to visit the Konoha ninja before they are to leave for back home." I nodded at him and turned towards Kankuro.

"Let's get to work then! Unless you want to stay out here for a bit to visit?" Kankuro waved my suggestion off.

"No it's alright, I'll visit later, and I want to help you right now." I nodded towards him and began to follow Kankuro as he led me towards his room. Footsteps quickly following us stopped us in our tracks. We both turned around to see Naruto, worry written across his face.

"Chidoru! It's Hinata! I need your help." I looked towards Kankuro, who nodded towards me to go. I smirked at him and gave a light bow.

"I'll be back as soon as possible. If I'm gone for more than an hour, have Kakashi go to the training grounds where Naruto and Hinata trained at." Kankuro nodded at me. I thanked him again and ran towards Naruto.

We quickly left the house and headed towards the training grounds where the two were.

. .

"What happened?" I questioned as I regarded Hinata's unconscious form.

"I don't know. We were training and then she passed out." Cue sweat drop.

"How close were you to her Naruto?" Naruto sent me a confused glance.

"I was checking if she had a fever after she turned red when I said she was doing well." My eyebrow twitched.

"She was blushing you dumb ass." Naruto's eyes widened in surprise as he looked down at Hinata's unconscious form.

"She was blushing?" I sighed tiredly.

"Yes. She was blushing. Now go get me some water to splash on her face." In moments Naruto was gone again to go and get some water from the canteens they brought with them when they left to train. I let out a giggle.

"You're so silly Hinata. I need to teach her to break out of her shyness." I said to myself as I picked up her back so she was resting her head on my shoulder. I looked away and up at the sky, where clouds were covering the bright sun. I looked around the training grounds and noticed that they had no trees what so ever. How did they even breathe? I let out a sigh and pinched the bridge of my nose.

"Ch-Chidoru?" I smirked as I looked at Hinata.

"'Bout time you woke up. Naruto came running to Gaara's house to get me to help. Why he asked for me, I will never know. Sakura was there so if you were sick she would have been best to pick. But he is a goof ball." I smirked as Hinata laughed.

"Th-thank you Ch-Chidoru." I smirked at her and looked up at the figure approaching us with water.

"You're late Naruto. She woke up." Naruto chuckled and rubbed the back of his head as he handed me the canteen. I handed it to Hinata, who took a quick drink. I smirked and looked towards the direction of the house. I tilted my head in confusion as I noticed a figure was quickly approaching us.

Oh, never mind, it is just Kakashi. Wait. I squinted my eyes as I watched the approaching figure.

Grey hair, check. Dark clothing, check. Slow walk, check.

I squinted even more as I stared. Something about him was wrong. My eyes widened in shock. I stood up quickly, shocking both Hinata and Naruto who were talking to each other.

"Hinata, can you send a stress signal to Kakashi with your Byakugan? If you don't we will have to fight for 45 minutes before any sort of help would arrive." Hinata followed my eyes, hers widening when she saw what I was staring at.

"Y-yes. Byakugan!"

Naruto stood up next to me as his fists clenched in anger.

"Why is HE here?" He growled in anger. I looked at him in worry.

"I don't know Naruto. But we're going to have to hold him off until we can have more help." Naruto nodded and got into a fighting stance. The figure stopped when they reached us close enough.

"Now, now Naruto. I don't wish to fight today. If you would just give me the girl then I can be on my way." I growled at him smirk.

"What would you want with me, Kabuto." Kabuto smirked at me as he pushed up his glassed to hide his eyes by a glare from the sun.

"Your knowledge interests my lord." I narrowed my eyes at him.

"I don't give a _fuck_ what Orochimaru is interested in." Kabuto chuckled as he covered his mouth.

"Such foul language for a girl." I glared at him.

"Such betrayal from someone as loyal to their lord as you." He sent a glare at me and clenched his teeth.

"How do you know about that?" I smirked at him darkly.

"I know everything. From what you did during the Chunin exams to you planning to kill Orochimaru. You're just a pussy when it comes down to it." Kabuto glared at me and threw a kunai my way.

I quickly blocked it with the one in my hands. I sent a smirk at him.

"Awwh, did I anger the poor baby? Go be Orochimaru's uke you bitch." A few more kunai came my way; I blocked them quickly, slightly becoming overwhelmed. I smirked when I saw a punch coming from my left. I quickly dodged it and went to sweep kick him, which he jumped away from. I narrowed my eyes at him when he smirked.

"You're not fast enough." He answered as he collided a punch to my face. I growled when I flew back and landing on my back.

I sat up quickly, rubbing the blood from the side of my mouth from the punch with my arm. I stood up quickly and looked at him.

"That was a good punch, but could you get another one the land on its target?" I quickly summoned up clones as Naruto did the same. Naruto obviously had more clones than me, but I smirked as I watched him fight them off. I looked towards Naruto and smirked.

"Chidori and Rasengan put together?" Naruto nodded to me with a stern look and we both began to develop our jutsus. I looked over towards Hinata.

"Will you be able to watch our backs while we develop our power?" Hinata timidly nodded and jumped into the fight with our clones. They were depleting rapidly. The last one of mine was destroyed as I felt the electricity of the Chidori beginning to form. I looked towards Naruto as his Rasengan was forming. I watched as his finished. I looked down and smirked when I agreed that mine was ready too.

We launched into a run from our spots at the same time. We criss-crossed in our running and were quickly reaching Kabuto. When we were close enough, Hinata jumped back from her spot. As Kabuto turned to the both of us, it was too late. The Rasengan and Chidoru impacted him in the chest harshly. He let out a heave of breath, a few seconds after he was impacted; he flew back until he landed on the ground again. The attack was so strong on him; he dug into the ground, and took a few seconds until he actually stopped.

I stood up from my stance and smiled at Naruto. He returned my smile with a cheeky grin and rubbed the back of his head.

"We need to do that on Orochimaru!" I stated, Naruto chuckled. We high-fived each other before we looked back to where Kabuto was. Only to find a dead body that wasn't him. I growled in annoyance.

"That idiot must have thought that I wouldn't have had as much strength. Damn. Now they know what I can do." I looked down in defeat and then looked up to see Kakashi, the Konoha ninja, and the sand ninja standing there. They witnessed the end of the fight. Kakashi narrowed his eyes and stepped up to us.

"What happened here?" I looked over to Naruto, who nodded for me to tell them.

"Kabuto was here to take me to Orochimaru." Kakashi narrowed his eyes as he thought.

"Why would he want to take you to him?" I looked up at Kakashi in disbelief.

"Kakashi, you know why. You took me out of my world because of my information. Some of the other ninja don't appreciate you not using it. They want to use me for my knowledge for their benefit." I frowned as I looked at the dead body. "They didn't know I was able to use chakra, so they didn't send themselves. They thought I would be an easy mission. But they know now." I looked up at Kakashi; his face was stern but sincere.

"We will then have to increase your training. We are to stay here until you finish making a puppet with the help of Kabuto. Kabuto, how long will that probably be?" Kabuto looked up in thought and then gave Kakashi a smirk.

"It would probably take 3 days of work, with only sleeping, food, and bathroom breaks. It would take longer if I wasn't helping her. We can go to town shortly to get some weapons to put in the puppet. We'll start work tomorrow." I nodded towards Kabuto and looked towards Kakashi, who was in thought.

"Your training will continue at Konoha, and on our way home, you are to train to use your puppet. But you are not allowed to use it if we are engaged in battle. I nodded towards Kakashi and looked at Kabuto.

"We might as well get the supplies now, because I want to sleep right after dinner." Kankuro nodded, we then started to head towards the Kazekage building, where my room was with my wallet.

. .

I stared in awe at the poor part of the village. It really was sad, but it was obvious that they were improving. I watched Kankuro as he walked in the village towards a more busy section. I looked on in surprise as I notice this was the ninja supply area.

Kankuro smirked at me as he led me to a shop a little off on the side. It wasn't as crowded as I thought it would be, but I found out why when I walked in.

It was a complete puppet store. Added with weapons to put in a puppet, poison to place on the weapons, wood to create pieces of the puppet, wood sanders and carvers, paper seals, and paper bombs. I gawked at the supplies, which cause Kankuro to chuckle at me.

Kankuro quickly grabbed a pack of weapons for the puppet I was going to make, some pieces of puppet for it, things to connect the limbs, and a type of device that makes the puppets make sounds. I thanked him for getting the right supplies and went to go pay for the supplies.

When I paid for the things, Kankuro and I quickly left.

"Hey Kankuro?" I questioned as I walked behind him towards his home. He turned his head so that he was looking at me from the corner of his eyes.

"Yes Chidoru?" I smirked at his and his brothers likeness, and though of what I was going to ask.

"What about poison? You know to put on the weapons?" Kankuro smirked at me.

"You can add poison to your weapons in your puppet after you learn how to control your puppet and use its attacks." I nodded towards him, saying that I understand walked behind him silently.

We walked in silence for a while until Kankuro slowed to where we were walking next to each other. I looked at him suspiciously as he looked at me in thought.

"What did you mean when you said Kakashi took you out of your world?" I looked at him with a sigh and looked ahead, thinking of my home.

"I am not from this world. Not from this universe actually." I looked at Kabuto from the corner of my eyes to find that he was staring at me full on now.

I then went on to explain to him about my world, and home they are just anime characters in my universe and so on. When I looked up at him I smirked at him.

"I'm surprised that I'm even able to use chakra! We don't have chakra in my universe. And we don't have ninjas. We have guns. And instead of having healing chakra and actually using medicine and such, we cut people open to make them better!" I smirked at Kankuro's shocked expression. He shook it off as he looked forward again. We were almost to his house.

"Random question, but do you remember when you were 6 or under?" Kankuro thought for a moment before he replied.

"Yeah, I remember it when I think about it. Why?" I looked down to my feet sadly as I continued walking.

"…I don't remember mine." I mumbled as we reached the house. I hoped he didn't hear me, but something told me that he did.

When we walked in, I noticed that everyone was sitting around in the living room talking. Naruto looked up at me and smirked.

"Hey Chidoru! We all decided that since this was your last day to be able to cook anything, you're going to cook dinner! I want to have some of your strange food again! Believe it!" I smirked at him and noticed that everyone else agreed with him by the looks of their faces. Gaara even had a small smirk on his face. I smiled at them and turned to go into the kitchen.

Though I didn't know how to use most of the things there, I found the stove and a pan. I looked in the fridge to find that they had beef. I smirked, quickly washing my hands and then looked for some sort of mallet to smash said beef to ground beef. I smirked when I found something like a mallet and smashed said meat. When I finished that, I found some seasoning. After smelling it and decided that it would work with it, I sprinkled some on. I put the now ground beef in a bowl and cracked an egg inside. After mixing the meat with the egg with my hands, I formed a bunch of patties. Making enough so everyone could have two.

I washed my hands again and turned on the stove top where the pan was. When that got hot enough, I placed four homemade hamburger patties on it. As I let that slowly cook on that side, I found tomatoes and cut them in slices. I did the same with some onions. I looked back at the meat to see it was time to flip them. I quickly did that and grabbed the lettuce and made three pieces of the lettuce per leaf.

I set out the cheese and took the first three patties and placed them on a plate I set out earlier. I eventually finished cooking all the patties.

With a sigh I found the bread and made homemade hamburgers with cheese, lettuce, onions, and tomatoes on it. I smirked at my creations and brought them out to the hungry ninja, where they were brutally murdered by said ninja.

Those hamburger killers…

**Did you guys like it?**

**I hope so, since I'm quite lazy. But I felt bad for not updating.**

**Thank you everyone who reads this (:**

**Don't own Naruto.**

**Chao.**


	15. Chapter 15

**Chapter quince (fifteen) : Random Sound Ninja, or Are They?**

**Random Sound Ninja**

I let out a tired sigh as I was awoken. I finally finished the puppet late last night with Kabuto and passed out. My sleep was reduced to 2 hours a night as I worked on it so I could have a few hours to put in with regular combat training. So I being woken up at 5am was not my agenda.

I let out a growl as I rolled over, attempting to ignore the person trying to wake me up.

"Troublesome." I heard said person mumble as he walked up to my bed. I let a smirk break onto my face. I decided instantly that I was going to mess with him before I got up. When I felt him shake my shoulder I turned over towards him and gripped onto his arm.

I succeeded in trapping his arm, and rolled over again. This time Shikamaru followed after me. I started to rustle a little bit.

"Why is the blanket so warm?" I mumbled quietly to myself, letting out a tired yawn and cuddling onto his arm.

Shikamaru was silent for a moment. I let go of his arm and turned over again. That's when I still noticed his figure on the edge of my bed. I opened my eyes slowly for the effect and sat up on my bed to rub my eyes. I eventually opened them and looked at Shikamaru casually.

"Oh, hey Shikamaru. Why are you here?" I questioned casually, my morning voice a little lower from my normal voice. When I looked at him again, he had a small smirk on his face as he rolled his eyes.

"You always seem to surprise me. And I'm here because it was my turn to wake you up." A pout broke on my face as I stood up and began to get ready to change. Shikamaru was facing the window now so I was good.

"What do you mean by that Shika? And am I that horrible to wake up?" I stated, my pouty voice in work. Shikamaru let out a chuckle.

"You threw a kunai at Sakura when she tried waking you up, you threatened to cut Lee's eyebrows off, and then you told Kakashi that you would burn every single book that he ever took pleasure in reading right in front of him. So I would say yes, you are that bad to wake up." I chuckled at Shikamaru's deadpanningness and quickly changed. When I told him he could turn around, he had a smirk on his face.

"Well that should teach them to wake me up for something stupid." I answered as I walked out of the room with him in tow. Shikamaru chuckled.

"By the way, why didn't you threaten me?" I gave him a knowing smirk.

"You have nothing I could really threaten you with. And plus, it's much more fun to embarrass you." I deadpanned with an evil grin on my face.

"I already suspected that you would do as such, and that's why no one will be leaving your side." I let another smirk break on my face as I looked at him from the corner of my eyes.

"Silly pineapple, I have already embarrassed you." I answered quickly before I ran up to the group of ninja's waiting. Naruto and Sakura sent me an annoyed glare.

"You're late, Chidoru." Kakashi stated from his standing position. I turned and gave him a smirk.

"My apologies, I was lost on the path of life." I quoted from the very ninja who said I was late. He gave me a knowing look while his two students jumped up and pointed at me accusingly.

"Liar!" They announced together. I smirked at them.

"I learn from the best, right Kakashi?" Kakashi let out a sigh and turned to leave with us all. I allowed a smirk to break onto my face and walked next to Shino and Hinata.

**. .**

We have been traveling for a few days now, but the deep sense that we were being followed was getting worse and worse as we continued our travel towards Konoha. We got out of the desert the first day on our way back, and Kakashi allowed me the night to rest. But tonight I was to train with the puppet once we set up for camp.

I let out an irritated sigh as I stared down at my puppet. I have only gotten him to twitch and for his scissor claw like hands and feet to snap open and shut. I let out another frustrated sigh. I eventually got it to move slightly. With a smirk, I stored the puppet in a storage scroll Kankuro gave to me and stuffed it into my pocket. The rustling of bushes instantly caught my attention.

I internally cursed myself for deciding to go train by myself today and went into a fighting stance. When a squirrel ran out of the brush, I relaxed only slightly. I looked around the opening I was in and watched the surrounding trees.

The eerie silence ended when a breeze rustled the trees. I glared into all of them before I turned to run towards the camp.

When I got there, I noticed that most have left for the river except for Kakashi and Shino. I let out a frustrated sigh and plopped onto the ground next to Shino. He looked at me causally, raising an eyebrow in curiosity.

"Shino, do you feel another presence?" Shino nodded and looked towards the woods.

"So you noticed too?" I shook my head yes when he turned to face me.

"I have felt it too. But all we can do is to see if they will ambush or not." I shook my head towards Kakashi.

"No. It's just one. I can feel that. I think that he is observing." Kakashi looked away in thought.

"So you have been able to detect chakra signatures?" I looked towards him.

"Why do you say that?" I asked, curious why I would be able to.

"I have been sensing a strange chakra signature, similar to yours. I was dismissing it, thinking that it was just you. But now that you're with us, it's obvious that it isn't yours." I tilted my head to the side.

"Why would they have a chakra signature similar to mine?" I questioned as I thought of how I would be similar to someone who was most likely a ninja all their lives. I shook my head and looked away.

"Maybe it has something to do with your past. Kankuro told me that you have no memory of when you were 6 and younger. Is that correct?" I thought for a moment, trying to drum up any memory, and then shook my head yes.

"This may be just a theory," Shino interjected, watching the trees. "But maybe your knowledge is not the only thing that Orochimaru wants. What if your ability to hold chakra is because you were born in this world?" My eyes widened at Shino.

"But how could that be possible? I have my parents in my real world!" I countered, but then looked down, my eyes widening in realization. I looked nothing like my parents. While my little brother was the spitting image of both of them. And they often joked that I was adopted.

"…I couldn't have been." I mumbled to myself, trying to think of a counter reason.

The social worker coming in, asking if they were good parents, the foster home constantly sending mail to them, all constant doctor appointments and most of all, their severe hate towards me when he died.

That is why they left me, because I was never their child. And their only child was murdered by my silly mistake.

I swallowed down the lump in my throat, and looked up at Kakashi.

"You may be right." I answered after a long silence. My attention instantly snapped towards the woods as I blocked an attack from a kunai with one of my own. I glared in the direction of the attack and tried searching for the source.

"So you have found out why Orochimaru truly wants you." I voice chuckled from the trees. Eventually a figure jumped from the trees and onto our campsite. I glared at them; they were indeed male and a ninja from Sound.

"What do you mean?!" I called to them. When they looked up at me, I stopped when I saw their features. He looked just like me. My eyes caught with his. The deep purple color they had, the intense glare they were sending to me made them more captivating.

"Don't you remember me, sister?" I looked at him as I tried to drum up any memories. When none arrived, I continued my confused glance. He smirked as he stood upright.

"I didn't expect you to anyway. Orochimaru was sure to erase your memory before you left. And that was when you were 6." My eyes widened in surprise, and I fell to my knees. He smirked as he flung a kunai my way. I dodged it, but it cut off a few strands of my hair.

"I'll be back." He growled as he disappeared back into the trees. I turned my attention towards Kakashi, who had his sharingan out of his headband. He glanced at me, reading my sudden thoughts.

"Yes, Chidoru, he was telling the truth. He is your brother. Your twin brother at that." I turned my attention back towards where he disappeared from, my mouth hanging open.

Was I acquainted with Orochimaru when I was younger? Or was I forced into it by my brother?

**Le gasp! She has a brother! She was adopted! Cookies!**

**I hope you guys don't hate me too much! (:**

**Don't own Narutoo.**

**I love you, my faithful readers.**

**Oh yeah! Who do you, my readers, want to cross paths with Chidoru?**

**Chao.**


	16. Chapter 16

**Now, I had a suggestion to have Sasuke cross paths with Chidoru. I will do that in a few chapters, most likely the next one, because this will be a special chapter! Why is this a special chapter? Because I haven't updated in forever!**

**Please don't kill me because of it! I love you guys! *Puppy dog eyes***

**Don't own Naruto!**

**Chapter Dieciseis (Sixteen): Orochimaru! (Le gasp!)**

It has been only an hour since my brother encountered us at our small campsite, and my memories still seem to be out of reach for me. I took another sip of my tea and mulled over the newly found news of my life.

Adopted? Orochimaru's henchman? Twin brother? The universe of Naruto is my true home?

Questions that needed answers mulled over in my head, brewing up a strong storm that would be crazy if not turned down with the proper answers that they need. _Memories_ grasping at the thought of becoming known. My head throbbed in agony. I whimpered while I held my head.

Then, like a flash of white light, memories flew across my vision. I yelped in surprise from the assault of the images flashing into my head. As my head began to process the memories, my mind stopped flashing through them and focused on one.

_~Flashback: Age 6, Orochimaru's lair~_

_I breathed in ragged breaths, resting my hands on my knees, with my eyes shut tight._

"_That" huff "was" huff "fun!" I cheered happily as I tirelessly sucked in gulps of air. My brother was lying flat on his back next to me, his chest moving up and down as he breathed._

"_Yeah, it was." My heart stung with jealously as my brother easily answered me without showing his exhaustion. I growled at him before I jumped on him in a tackle. He let out an 'oof' as I landed on him. He growled back at me._

"_IM GONNA GET YOU FOR THAT YOU BRAT!" He yelled at me, throwing me off of him and jumping onto me. I broke out into a fit of laughter as he began to wrestle with me. He filled the air with laughter with me. After a while of us two wrestling each other, we heard footsteps approaching us._

"_Now, now, my children. That is no way to fight each other." I stiffened from under my brother's loose choke hold. After a short silence, we quickly broke apart and then looked up at our sensei._

"_S-sensei! We're sorry!" We yelled together, bowing in sync. A creepy smile formed on the pale face of our sensei. He chuckled._

"_Now, now. There is no need for apologies…" The two of us looked up at him hopefully. Regretting it the moment we made eye contact with him._

"_As long as you two choose fight each other like _real_ siblings, though." I gulped as I glanced over towards my brother. He was shaking. I let in a deep breath and puffed up my chest. I was not going to hurt my brother!_

"_No! I won't hurt brother!" I stated stubbornly, glaring up and into his eyes. My brother grabbed hold of my arm and pulled me towards him._

"_Just do what Orochimaru Sensei says Ongaku!" I glared at my brother after his rushed whisper._

"_I _said_ not to call me that! I'm Chidoru!" My brother rolled his eyes._

"_That name just sounds stupid, Ongaku." I glared at him._

"_Says the one who wants to be called Kasai. I don't even know why you don't want to be called Noizu. That name sounds way cooler than Ongaku!" My brother crossed his arms and looked away from me._

"_Then were at an agreement. If I call you _Chidoru,_ then you have to call _me_ Kasai." I rolled my eyes towards my brother but nodded._

"_Whatever."_

_During our argument on what we will call each other, we failed to keep track of the movements of our sensei. We shivered as a hand slivered onto our shoulders. We turned our heads slowly, meeting our sensei's gaze._

"_Now, what did you say to me earlier, Ongaku?" I glared up at my sensei._

"_I said no, Orochimaru sensei. And don't call me _that_ name. _My_ name is Chidoru!" Orochimaru smirked as he pulled me away from my brother and bent down to whisper into my ear._

"_If you don't do it, I'll make sure that you never see your brother again." He hissed. A shiver traveled up my spine as I looked over to my brother. A silence passed between the three of us. After a while, I let out a growl and wrestled out of the loose hold Orochimaru held me in._

"_No, no, NO! I will NOT fight my brother! I refuse to hurt him! So stop trying to make me!" My voice followed with an echo and ended with silence. My breathing was the only thing that was audible in the room. Orochimaru hissed._

_In a moment, I was being thrown back. I crashed into the wall, an overly long hand holding onto my neck. I started to cough, blood spewing out. When I stopped, I looked up towards Orochimaru. I scowled._

"_This doesn't hurt. You are just a stupid snake." I countered in a airy, compressed voice._

_Orochimaru chuckled, looking into my eyes in a creepy manner._

"_Kabuto!" At the sound of his name, Kabuto came out of nowhere to be by his side. He pushed up his glasses as he smirked darkly at me. I stuck my tongue out at him in reply. He glared before looking at his lord._

"_Yes, Lord Orochimaru." His eyes flickered darkly. A smirk came onto Orochimaru's face. He clenched my throat tighter, causing me to cough. He looked over to Kabuto._

"_Perform the new forbidden jutsu I developed with you. Remember to erase the brats mind while you're at it too." Kabuto smirked and pushed him his glasses. He bowed his head to Orochimaru._

"_Yes, my lord." As Orochimaru released the hold on my neck, before I could feel the relief of being able to completely breathe, another hand slammed onto my neck. I began to cough from the impact. When I finally suppressed the coughing, I looked up to glare at Kabuto. He smirked at me._

"_Now, Ongaku, this will only hurt a bit." I glared at him intensely. When doctors say it won't hurt, they lie. Especially when Kabuto says it._

"_My name isn't Ongaku. It's Chidoru!" I whispered, coughing after the statement. Kabuto chuckled and began to wave a one handed sign. When he finished, his hand began to glow with a strange hue. The color was indecisive, and changed to different colors repeatedly. I clenched my eyes shut, preparing for the pain._

"_No!" I opened my eyes to see my brother running towards Kabuto. _

"_Kasai! No!" I yelled to my brother, watching him with wide eyes. Orochimaru began to wave signs quickly._

_Before he could finish the hand signs he was waving, Orochimaru released snakes to push my brother to the wall on the right side of me. Three snakes were holding him down. The biggest one was keeping his body to the wall while the two small ones held his arms straight out. Blood trickled out of his arm as he reached towards me. I let go of the hold I had on Kabuto's hand and reached towards my brother's hand. We were just far enough to where only our fingertips touched. I whimpered as I reached for him._

_As I desperately tried reaching for him, a jolt of pain entered my head. My eyes widened and teas began to trickle down my cheeks from the pain. I bit my lip to stifle the scream trying to break out of my lungs. I let my arm flop down, and decided to be satisfied with staring at my brother. Tears were falling out of his face as he screamed towards me. His words didn't reach my ears, and I frowned. I opened my lips to say something to him, something about our past, but couldn't remember the good times. I looked at my brother with wide eyes._

"_I…don't remember… moms face." I said, hopefully loud enough for my brother to hear. By the widening of his eyes and the slumping of his arm that was reaching towards me, I knew he heard. His face twisted in anger as he looked at me. He opened his mouth, and began to say something. I struggled to read his lips, failing horribly. When my hearing suddenly jumped back in, my eyes widened at his words._

"_Then I will make sure to remember for the both of us." I smile broke onto my lips, but disappeared when my head began to reel back in pain. Memories flashed before my eyes, replacing each one with blackness. I let out a scream of horror and pain. In the middle of it, my body went numb, surging into unconsciousness._

_Blackness. All there was around me was blackness. My name… What is my name? How old am I? What's my favorite color? I _can't _remember! My mind reeled into consciousness as I fought with the wall of darkness in my head. My eyes fluttered open as I moaned in pain. I squinted at the brightness of the room. When my eyes settled, I looked around the room. The only thing that caught my attention was the man sitting in a chair next to the bed I was on. The man was sleeping._

_I sat up quickly, freezing in my motion as a beeping started to follow the rhythm of the pounding heart. I looked over my shoulder and saw a TV with a spiky line on it. The line jumped when my heart began to beat. I nodded, realizing that the object wasn't going to hurt me. I looked over at the man to find that he was now staring at me._

"_I'm glad to see that you're up kid. You looked pretty beat up when I found you. It nearly scared me to death." The man chuckled, and then stopped when I didn't laugh back. I tilted my head to the side._

"_Are you my daddy?" I questioned with my eyes big from curiosity. The man frowned and shook his head._

"_No kid I'm not your daddy. What's your name?" I frowned as I looked down to my covered legs._

"_I… I don't remember." I whispered, tears stinging my eyes. The man frowned._

"_Maybe you have amnesia kid… Are you sure you don't remember?" I nodded my head and looked away towards the window._

"_I don't remember anything." I answered, the impending tears making my voice choppy. The man sighed and got up to sit on the bed with me. He put a hand on my back._

"_Don't cry kid. I'll be alright. You'll remember soon enough." I frowned as I looked at the man._

"_I'm _not_ crying." I countered, the impending tears dissolving. The man laughed and stood back up._

"_You're one tough kid." He answered, walking towards the door._

"_I'll visit you tomorrow kid. And think of a name I can call you so I won't be calling you kid all the time. Alright?" I smiled and nodded my head._

"_Alright." I answered simply, flopping down and closing my eyes._

_The next day I sat there thinking of a name. Nurses came in constantly when they thought of names for me. All of them asking me if it sounded right. All of them were stupid. After a while of the nurses coming in once in a while with names, I began to ignore them._

_Ashley. Nicole. Amber. Katelyn._

_Those were the top four names from the nurses. As I began to contemplate which name was best, the door opened and clicked shut. I decided not to look up, blocking out the person._

"_S-Samantha?" My ears perked up at the name. _Samantha._ There was a pleasant ringing in my ears from the name. It was perfect. "Samantha? Is that you?" I looked up at the woman in my room. When she saw my face, she frowned._

"_Oh, I'm sorry child. I must have come into the wrong room." I frowned as the women quickly left the room, in search of the person named Samantha. My heart panged jealously._

_After a few hours of silence, the door clicked open and the man stepped into the room._

"_Samantha!" The man looked at me with a shocked face, and then closed the door. "Call me Samantha… until I can remember my real name." The man smiled and sat down in the chair._

"_Well, Samantha, it's nice to meet you. My name is Chuck."_

"_It's nice to meet you too, Chuck!" I cheered before I smiled at the man, thankful of him finding me._

_~End of flashback~_

I let out a gasp as I regained consciousness. Kakashi was looking into my eyes while the Konoha 12 was around me in a circle. Kakashi and a few of the others sighed in relief. Kakashi back up from my face and stood straight up, still looking at me.

"Good to have you back Chidoru." I smiled at Kakashi childishly.

"It's good to be back. Let's head out to Konoha!" I sprang up to my feet. The others sighed in relief again to see I was fine. Kakashi looked at me.

"We can't yet." I pouted at the response.

"Why nottttttttttt?" I whined.

"We are going after your brother so we can pin point one of Orochimaru's hideouts." I scowled at the response.

"Oh." I answered with all my enthusiasm dissolved, averting my eyes away from Kakashi.

The Konoha ninja looked at me in confusion to my change in tone, but decided to not pry about it.

It was a smart choice.

**Sorry again for the long wait!**

**See ya next chapter!**

**Chao.**


	17. Chapter 17

**Hello everyone!**

**Here is the next chapter!**

**Don't own Naruto.**

**Chapter deicisiete (seventeen): Karin the annoying b**** that most people don't like**

I walked slowly behind the rest of the group.

I really, _really _didn't want to find Kasai.

He turned into a very mean person.

I pouted from my thoughts as I walked, crossing my arms stubbornly. I still didn't want to go.

"Chido-Chan, everyone is ahead of us. Should we catch up to them to assure we don't get lost?" I jumped at Shino's voice, but turned to look at him with a pouty face.

"I don't wanna go!" I whined, deepening my pout. The two of us walked in silence before Shino spoke up again.

"…What did you see? Earlier I mean…" I looked at Shino, slightly shocked that he knew I've seen something. Shino looked at me, waiting for an answer. I gave him a weak smile and looked ahead again.

"I saw myself as a child. It was the day I lost my memory, and when was teleported into my old universe." I paused for a moment in my explaining and looked at Shino. I gave him a small smile that didn't reach my eyes. "We were training... then we started wrestling because I was jealous that he wasn't as tired as me." I chuckled at my childish actions. "Then Orochimaru showed up."

I was silent for a while after that, concentrating on walking forward. I worked on keeping a good distance from the rest so only we could hear our conversation. Shino seemed to be saying the same thing. I looked down at the ground, dodging from stepping on cracks and twigs to get my mind off of the memory. Shino noticed this, but he still had a few questions for me.

"What happened when Orochimaru came in?" My eyes darkened as I looked at the ground, concentrating on the path ahead of me. There was silence between us before I finally sighed and looked at Shino again.

"He tried to force us to fight each other. For real fighting, where we would try to kill the other…" I trailed off as I looked at the group ahead. They seemed to have now been aware that we were both talking, and kept watch of us while giving us a good distance. Naruto seemed to be the one who looked back the most. I frowned at that.

"Enough of my past though, it's not important anymore. What's important is that I am here and on your side. I'm not as foolish as I was as a child, and if I have to fight my brother, I will." I looked over at Shino again, a flame burning in my eyes. "I promise that." Shino nodded at me, seeming to understand my feelings.

"Naruto feels the same way with Sasuke. If we were to not allow you to stop your brother, it would be as if we're trying to stop Naruto with Sasuke. So when the time comes, I will be by your side." I nodded at Shino as thanks and began to speed up.

"We should catch up to the others. They seemed to be restless with us behind them and having a private conversation." I commented, eyeing Naruto as he looked over his shoulder a few times. His eyes locked with mine for a moment. He gave me a suspicious look; I stuck my tongue out in response to the look. Naruto chuckled and looked away.

"I agree with you, lets catch up." I nodded to him and went to a quick pace to catch up to the group. After a moment, I slowed down to a walk again. After a moment of silence with the group, I tilted my head to the side in confusion.

"Hey, why are we walking when were supposed to trailing them?" I questioned from my spot. Shikamaru turned to look at me from the middle of the group.

"You should know, Chidoru-Chan. We can't run for long periods of time with you. You don't have the endurance to go as long. Plus, it's a drag to do all that running for something not even a part of the mission." Shikamaru looked from the corner of his eyes at Kakashi and Naruto in annoyance. I understood instantly why we were going out of the mission.

Those two wanted to try to find Sasuke.

I let out a sigh of annoyance and dread. I _still_ really didn't want to see my brother. Which is kinda ironic in its own case.

I just got my memories back, and found out I have a brother. If I was normal, I would want to see him first chance since I just remembered him. But, for some reason, I don't want to. It felt like a lost cause to try to get him back on my side. I saw the look in his eyes! He hated me.

A frown appeared onto my face.

I paused in my walking and turned my head towards the left of us. The group stopped when they realized I did and turned to look at me. I glanced at them quickly before looking back into the forest.

"Do you guys feel that?" I questioned, an unfamiliar feeling filling the air around me. I shivered. It was the same atmosphere at my school. I thought for a moment, trying to remember why I recognized this feeling.

"No, I don't. Kiba, Akamaru?" Kakashi questioned the two sensory type ninja. Kiba paused in his tracks and began to sense the area around him once again.

"… I don't think I sense anything. Maybe a ninja is suppressing their chakra?" My mind began to trail through all the ninja I knew who could suppress their chakra signature. Suddenly, my mind chose to stick to one person. The atmosphere was then explained.

"I think I know who it is." I announced, trailing off as I looked at the trees still. I glared at one spot before looking at the group. Kiba seemed confused.

"What do you sense?" I glared at the fact that this person was trailing us, and looked at Kiba.

"I sense a disturbance in the force." I answered, my glare intensifying. Kakashi sweat dropped, knowing what I was referencing to as the others tilted their heads in confusion. I sighed, glaring towards the trees again.

"In other words, there is a _whore _nearby." I seethed, glaring into the trees. All of a sudden, my boundaries snapped.

"Come on out, you piece of trash! I know you're out there, stalking around like your something! You will want to come on out now, before a _drag_ you out here!" I started yelling towards her direction, knowing she was there 100%. The closer I got, the stronger the feeling of whore there was. I seethed in annoyance.

"Just come out, Karin. I don't really want to force you out." There was an ugly giggle before she came out of her hiding spot and looked at our group. I glared at the sly smile on her face, my fist was itching to contact with her face. Just as I was about to, Kakashi appeared behind me and grabbed my fist when I went to swing. I looked up to glare at him.

"Why didn't you let me hit her?!" I accused with anger filling my voice. Kakashi looked at me as he continued to hold my fist.

"You were about to attack her. She doesn't seem to be the enemy." I glared at him.

"Kakashi, you watched all of the series, correct?" Kakashi nodded quickly, my glare deepened.

"You lie. Because if you did, you would know that this _bitch_ is the enemy! Now let me hit her!" I yelled, my anger intensifying. Kakashi sighed at looked over his shoulder towards the spot where Karin was. I glared over that way and jumped back from Kakashi. I continued to glare at him.

"You knew she is the enemy, but you let her _GO?_ What the hell Kakashi!" I yelled loudly, the anger still there. Suddenly, pain bolted through me. I let out a gasp as I recoiled; bending into myself so I was crouched on the ground. I let in steady breaths as I felt my head spin. I focused on my breathing in an attempt to calm myself down. I haven't had an anger episode like this in a while, and I was shocked at the pain that was sent through me.

After my thoughts were steadied again, I stood up. I let in a deep breath and looked at Kakashi.

"I apologize for reacting so negatively to your choice of action, Kakashi-sensei." I apologized, bowing my head. I looked over to the side and saw the others have left. I looked at Kakashi in shock.

"I've sent them after Karin in order to trail her." Kakashi reasoned. I looked down in embarrassment.

"Oh." I answered dumbly, digging the tip of my shoe into the dirt. We were silent for a moment, and then I looked up at him. "Then let's go and trail her too." As I began to walk, Kakashi stopped me.

"No, we have to talk." I looked up at Kakashi in confusion.

"About what?" I tilted my head to the side, waiting for the answer.

"About you. Do you know what just happened?" I shook my head no, looking at Kakashi questioningly

"You just stopped yourself from being controlled by something. It wasn't the curse mark; it didn't look like it, but something like it. You got the same chakra rush that Sasuke got when he used the curse mark." My eyes widened in surprise, looking down at myself.

"That would explain my anger issues." I reasoned, trying to joke around with the situation at hand.

Kakashi sighed and looked away.

"This situation is much more serious than I expected. Naruto will be upset with this, but I think I am going to have to get us all back to Konoha." I frowned at I looked at Kakashi.

"Kakashi, I will be fine. I've had this for a long time now; I am good at controlling it. And plus, maybe Naruto will be able to see Sasuke and he will realize that this is a waste." I thought for a moment. "Wait, never mind. He will never give up on duck butt." I answered solemnly. I let out a sigh and looked at Kakashi with a smile.

"We can always get Tsunade to make me something that controls anger!" I reasoned, starting to walk towards the direction where the group must have left. Kakashi sighed, but began to walk with me too.

Suddenly, Kakashi picked me up and threw me on his back. I yelped in shock and held onto him for dear life. Kakashi looked at me and chuckled.

"This is much faster than walking." He reasoned. I let out a sigh before bearing with the situation and accepting getting carried.

**Sorry that this chapter isn't that good.**

**And sorry to anyone who likes Karin xD**

**I just hate her so much!**

**I love you all!**

**Chao.**


	18. Chapter 18

**Sorry for the wait.**

**I am horrible to you guys!**

**Review responses at bottom.**

**Don't own Naruto. (Really, I'm getting tired of writing that!)**

**Chapter deiciocho (eighteen): Sasuke Uchiha**

So here I was, Chidoru, getting a lift on the back of Kakashi Hatake. Said ninja was tirelessly carrying me in the direction of our fellow ninja, who were currently hauling ass tracking Karin. I looked over Kakashi's shoulder with a blank expression; we've been running after them for at least 10 minutes.

"Kakashi, how long did I take when I was controlling myself?" Kakashi's uncovered eye glanced at me for a moment before his attention flicked back ahead, his brain sorting in itself in attempt to guess the time. His eye flashed back to me for a second once again.

"About 20 minutes, why?" I groaned in annoyance and buried my head in his shoulder.

"We'll never catch up to them in time!" I mumbled into his shoulder. Kakashi chuckled at this and looked at me for a moment again. I popped my head out, a pout covering my face.

"Seriously! This is a waste of time! We need to keep on the mission…" I ranted, my pout somehow deepening. Kakashi sighed.

"We'll catch up… Hold on." I yelped in surprise as Kakashi's pace quickened 10 fold. My grip tightened as he jumped up into the trees and began jumping on the branches at an uncontrollable speed.

"Why weren't you going this fast before?" I questioned, looking at the ground as it got closer, then further, repeatedly. I looked away, squeezing my eyes shut. Kakashi watched this the whole time.

"Are you scared of heights?" Kakashi asked innocently, his head tilted to the side, with a mock smile on his face. I glared at him.

"Shut up." I muttered with a frown on my face.

"What was that?" Kakashi asked, jumping high enough so he could get on the next set of branches. I squeaked in shock and buried my head again. Kakashi chuckled at this.

After that, Kakashi didn't do anything to mess with me anymore. This was a major relief, since I don't want to constantly be in fear on my trek to find our group.

With the shocking speed Kakashi was going, we were able to do so in perfect time.

The rest of the Konoha ninja were in a clearing, but two more people were with them. I looked towards the two figures in confusion, but when I felt Kakashi tense up, I knew that this was bad. Before we hit the ground, I jumped off Kakashi and landed on the ground with a roll. I stood up straight, stealing a look towards my Konoha friends, and then towards the other two. My eyes locked onto the second one.

"Kasai…" I stated breathlessly, my eyes locked onto his. My heart was lurching at the sight of him.

Kasai's face twisted in annoyance at me.

"My name is not Kasai. It's Noizu. Now, traitor, let me do what I should have done years ago." My brother's face was covered in rage, quickly; he pulled out a kunai and chucked it towards me. I dodged at the nick of time, bending away from the weapon. I turned my gaze to my brother and glared.

"That is enough Noizu." The teen next to my brother commanded. Noizu glared at the teen before stepping out of his fighting stance, stubbornly looking away and crossing his arms.

The teen next to him was tall, and had a long, white shirt that showed his whole chest on. A giant purple tie held that in place, and baggy pants finished his get-up. He had duck-butt hair and a cold look in his eyes. My eyes turned to him, and my glare met his. Sasuke Uchiha, of course, was who he was.

Sasuke studied me for a moment before looking towards Kakashi.

"So you replaced me with a girl?" He questioned in a monotone, his eyes flickering back to me. My frown deepened at the attention.

"No. I'm not your replacement, Sasuke. Sai took your place in team Kakashi. I would think Orochimaru would tell you about me coming back into this world, since he sent Kabuto after me." Sasuke glared at me in my response.

"You do have a mouth, though." Sasuke glared, unsheathing his sword. Noizu glared at Sasuke.

"Hey, you can't kill my sister!" He yelled, gaining Sasuke's attention. "Orochimaru said to keep her alive." Sasuke growled as he put away his sword.

"Hn." I responded, looking towards Naruto, who has been quiet this whole time. Sasuke looked him up and down before doing this to all of his former friends.

"Stupid Uchiha and their hn's…" My brother and I mumbled together. Our eyes locked before we looked away in annoyance.

Sasuke watched this with a blank face. His eyes then flashed to mine again. I glared at him in annoyance.

"Take a freaking picture, it will last longer." I stated, my eyes still glaring. In a flash, I was knocked off of my feet and a sword was piercing the ground right next to my head. My face, showing no fear, continued to glare at the Uchiha.

"You're making a mistake, Sasuke." I said in a whisper that only he could hear. Sasuke glared at me before throwing me up onto my feet.

"Fight." He stated, putting his sword back and then preparing some hand signs. I recognized them and began mimicking the same signs. Simultaneously, our hands lit up with the electricity of the Chidori.

"I see Kakashi has taught you how to use the Chidori as well." He stated, looking at my form. I smirked at him and began to laugh. His eyes flashed up to mine.

"No, Sasuke. I taught myself." I responded, releasing my Chidori and straightening up. I looked towards the Uchiha in annoyance.

"I'm not here to fight, and I know you wouldn't hit a woman who wouldn't fight back, right?" I chuckled. "Well, I hope you wouldn't." I stated, giving a look towards Sakura, who looked away from me. I looked back at Sasuke.

"I just have one thing to say, your brother, Itachi Uchiha, it good." Sasuke glared angrily.

"My brother _killed_ my family. He ruined my life." Sasuke seethed, glaring at me with a mix of hatred.

Sasuke was in front of me in a flash, grabbing a hold of my shirt and lifting me up. I grabbed his fist with both of my hands and held myself up.

"He is good." I whispered again, looking Sasuke in the eye. He seethed and threw me towards Kakashi. Kakashi caught me and looked up at his old student.

"Let's go Noizu." My brother glared at Sasuke before looking back at me. My heart lurched as he looked at me. The emotions from the last day I saw him before I went into the Milky Way Galaxy flooded me. At the unknown wave of fear that I just experienced, my hand reached out towards him. When he looked away from me and turned around, I sprung up and began to run after him.

"Kasai!" I yelled, my hand still outstretched towards him. When he turned around, I frowned at him, my lip quivering.

"I don't remember moms face, Kasai." Kasai paused for a moment, a look of confusion on his face.

After a long moment, memories flooded his thoughts.

"Then I will make sure to remember for the both of us." I smiled at him as my arm went numb and dropped down.

Kasai smiled warmly at me and mouthed something. I squinted my eyes so I could read his lips.

"I'll see you again, Chidoru." I smiled happily at this and watched as they left. When I turned to look back at the Konoha ninja, they were watching me. I frowned as they looked at me.

"What are we doing here still? Come on, let's go home." I stated, turning away from them and walking towards a random direction. When I didn't hear any footsteps, I looked back towards the group. They didn't move whatsoever. I frowned at them and walked back.

"Are we going, or what?" Kiba smiled at me as Akamaru barked.

"Chido-Chan, Konoha is that way." Kiba stated, pointing towards the opposite direction I was trying to go to. I frowned at this and began to head the way Kiba pointed towards.

"I knew that."

**I hope it was worth the wait!**

**Again, I am a horrible author to your guys!**

**Thank you all for still reading this!**

**Responses:**

**Looneygirl34: I'm glad that you think so! I hope the update was worth the long wait!**

**I don't know if there was other reviews, but I thank you all!**

**Thank you to everyone who's favorited and followed my story!**

**Love you guys!**

**Until we meet again,**

**Chao!**


End file.
